Right In Front of Your Eyes
by itefaq
Summary: Chapter 8 UP! Oliver and Katie. Katie and Oliver. Can two childhood friends find love or are they destined to be only friends? I think I'm making it sound overdramatic, oh well. on indefinite hold-my apologies
1. PU

Now a member of ff.net, I have decided to write a fanfiction of my own. Obviously Oliver related, my fanfic will be some adaptation of my recurring dream. That's right a dream. All of the Oliver/Katie fanfic writers have inspired me to write this story in one way or another and I hope they and any other readers enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Katie will be portrayed as a kind, sarcastic tomboy- a sensitive girl deep down who keeps her feelings inside. Oliver, on the other hand is as charming as ever. Quidditch fanatic, a wee bit boastful, and very cute, Oliver is Katie's childhood friend and vice versa. I hope my writing skills prove to be appealing in some way. I'll try to update on a weekly basis, no promises though. I'm very bad at keeping them. Anywayz, before I fill the page with my ranting. . . Here it is- hope you like it. ~itefaq  
  
Right In Front of Your Eyes  
  
An attempt to write a good fic by a new writer, me- itefaq Written in third person but may change throughout story, I'll let you know. Oh and italicized words are part of the human thought process.  
  
bDisclaimer:b All JKR's- all hail her  
  
Chapter 1- P.U.  
  
"Why do we have to move?" questioned an unhappy eight-year-old Katie. "It's bad enough I won't be able to see grandpa everyday but now I have to move to a muggle town!"  
"Talkin' to yourself again sport?"  
  
"Oh, Hi grandpa, I was just thinkin', " Katie said in response.  
  
"Listen Katie, I know you don't want to move but sometimes we have to do things we don't like," stated Katie's grandfather.  
  
"I guess you're right gramps, " Katie replied. "I'm really gonna miss you grandpa. I won't be able to see you everyday." Tears built up in a pair of hazel eyes.  
  
"Sport, you can still visit me whenever you like. I'll always be here."  
  
"Thanks grandpa," Katie said as she stood up to leave, her parents waiting downstairs.  
  
"Hold on a minute, I want to give you something." Katie's grandfather rose from his seat and handed Katie a tiny package wrapped in tissue paper and ribbon. "Don't open it until you get to your new home."  
  
"Alright, thanks grandpa!" Katie embraced her grandfather in a warm hug.  
  
"Better go sport," Katie's grandfather stated as he let go of his granddaughter.  
  
"See you soon gramps, bye."  
  
* * *  
  
"Here we are, 28 Fournier Drive," declared Mr. Bell. "So what do you think of it Katie?"  
  
"Eh, it's alright," Katie answered in a clearly displeased tone.  
  
"Well, don't you want to see your new room?" inquired Katie's mother.  
  
"I'll check it out in a bit," said a grumpy Katie.  
  
Once inside, Katie realized just how much bigger the new house was compared to her grandfather's home. " I don't care if it's ten times as big! I'd still rather stay with grandpa," mumbled Katie. Venturing upstairs to a room her parents dubbed hers, Katie looked around in awe. As an only child, Katie had no idea why her parents bought such a large house. Her room was huge! Scanning the room, Katie decided the part of her room that appealed to her most was alcove-like window seat. The light blue colored room reminded her of the sky and how her grandfather would teach her to fly. Katie suddenly remembered the package her grandfather gave her. She took it out of her jeans pocket and tore the tissue paper off in one swift movement. At first she mistook the object inside to be a string of silver. Further examination on Katie's part, led her to discover it was a bracelet. Katie wasn't the biggest fan of jewelry. Her pierced ears hardly ever had earrings attached to them. As Katie picked up the bracelet she realized it was a charm bracelet. From it dangled five charms: a quaffle, a bludger, a snitch, a broomstick, and a turquoise bead. Putting it on, Katie moved towards the window seat and gazed at the world outside. It had only been two hours since she left her grandfather's yet she missed him dearly. Still looking outside, Katie's hazel orbs wandered to a nearby park. In an attempt to get her mind off moving, she decided to go to the park. Katie ran downstairs. "Mom, I'm goin' to the park!" Katie shouted while putting on her favorite cap.  
  
"Oh, but don't you want to meet our neighbors, the Woods?"  
  
"Maybe later, bye." Katie didn't have time to meet some muggle family; she needed to get to that park. Upon arriving there, Katie looked around. The closest thing to flying was the seesaw, but two were required in order to seesaw. Katie then settled for a go on the swings. To her frustration every swing was occupied. Deciding to wait rather than go home, Katie stood there leaning against a massive oak tree. Five minutes passed, ten minutes passed, then another five minutes passed. Katie was losing her patience. She headed for a couple of boys who had been on the swings since before she arrived.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" a sandy haired boy asked.  
  
"I was just wonderin' if I could have a go on the swing," replied a determined Katie.  
  
"As a matter of fact you can't," declared another boy, this one black haired. "You're not from here, are you?"  
  
"No, I just moved here," answered Katie.  
  
"From where, Stinkville?" the blonde boy remarked. Both he and the dark haired boy broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Look at her cap, it says P.U.," commented the raven-haired boy.  
  
"It means she smells," said the other boy. Both boys continued laughing and making cracks about Katie's cap. She couldn't take much more of them.  
  
"It stands for Puddlemere United!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Never heard of 'em," shouted the blonde.  
  
"Probably because they don't exist," said the other. Still laughing the blonde snuck up behind Katie and took the cap off her head.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Katie shouted.  
  
"I don't think so," the blonde remarked throwing the cap to his friend. Katie was in no mood for a game of monkey in the middle.  
  
"You better give it back or I'll hurt you," threatened Katie.  
  
"Really, what could you do to us?" said the blonde in a cold tone.  
  
"Just give her the cap!" a third voice ordered.  
  
"Oh, and who might you be?" asked the ebony-topped boy. Before the third boy could answer, Katie kicked the cap-holder in the shins (hard might I add), grabbed the cap, and made a run for the slide.  
  
"Wow, you sure run fast," remarked the third boy who had followed Katie to the slide. "That was some kick, he'll be in pain for days, by the way I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood." As the words left his mouth he swelled up his chest and straightened his posture. Katie failed at suppressing her giggling. "I'm eight and three quarters," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm only eight and a half," replied Katie. " Thanks for helping me out back there."  
  
"Well those guys always hog the swings," Oliver said. "I noticed your cap says P.U. What did you say it stood for?"  
  
Katie looked a bit apprehensive. She debated on whether or not to tell Oliver what P.U. stood for. Oliver, on the other hand, had an anxious hopeful look on his face. It would be really cool to meet a non-muggle.  
  
"Um. . . it means. . . ," Katie hesitantly continued, "Puddlemereunited." Somewhere in the jumble of incohesive words Oliver thought he heard 'Puddlemere United'. Katie, expecting a reaction, fumbled with her hands.  
  
"Did you say Puddlemere United?" Oliver inquired with a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yes, yes I did, I know you probably never-" Katie was cut off by Oliver.  
  
"They're brilliant!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"You know them?" Katie asked with a mixture of surprise and joy.  
  
"Yeah, they're the best Quidditch team there is!"  
  
"They're my favourite team too!"  
  
"You like Quidditch?"  
  
"I love Quidditch!"  
  
"What's your broom choice?"  
  
"I dunno to much 'bout brooms but I'd have to say the Lightning 281."  
  
"Mines is the Nimbus 1500!"  
  
"Never seen it," Katie remarked.  
  
Assuming she was a witch. with good reason, Oliver said, "Really?! You gotta see it! Quality Quidditch Supplies has a display set."  
  
"The last time I went to Diagon Alley was when I was five."  
  
"What! You have to come with me when I go with my brother." Nodding, Katie continued to talk with Oliver.  
  
"So, do you live in this town? I've never seen you here before," Oliver inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here."  
  
"Great! I'm glad I finally met a non-muggle!" exclaimed Oliver.  
  
"Oliver! We have to go; it's almost time for dinner! You know how mum gets when we're late!" a twelve-year-old boy shouted.  
  
"Coming Derick," Oliver retorted. In response to a look of bewilderment from Katie, Oliver informed Katie Derick was his older brother. "So, maybe I'll see you around? Nice meetin' you, bye!" said Oliver.  
  
"Bye, it was nice meeting you too." Leaving without a much-desired ride on the swings, Katie smiled, hoping she had made a friend instead.  
  
(At Oliver's House)  
  
"So Oliver who was that girl you were talking to?" Derick asked. "Don't have a crush, do we Ickle Ollie?"  
  
"Cut it out Derick," Oliver blushed. " I don't have a crush on -" Oliver realized he had never asked the girl her name.  
  
(At Katie's House)  
  
"Katie, wash up and go change out of those dirty jeans. We're going to go see the Woods," Mrs. Bell commanded.  
  
"I like my jeans mom and why do we have to go visit the-" Did she say the 'Woods'. Isn't that Oliver's last name? What if he's my neighbor? "Alright, I'll go change." Katie ran upstairs leaving a puzzled Mrs. Bell behind.  
  
"Someone's at the door. Derick, can you answer it?" Mr. Wood asked.  
  
"Sure dad, Oliver! Oliver, answer the door."  
  
"What?! But he told-oh alright!" Oliver grunted, walking to the door. Opening it, Oliver saw a brown haired couple and a girl. Something about the girl seemed familiar. Is that, no it can't be. Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by an "Oliver?" from the brown haired girl.  
  
"You live here? I live next door! Remember me, Katie from the park?"  
  
Oh, so that's her name. "Yeah, I remember. That's great! We're neighbors!" Oliver said smiling.  
  
While the parents talked, Oliver led Katie to his room. (A/N: they're innocent 8 yr olds) " Pretty neat, huh?" Oliver asked in a boastful tone.  
  
"It's exactly like mine, with blue paint, a window seat, and all!" Katie looked around and noticed the walls were covered with Quidditch posters of Puddlemere United. The zooming players entranced her as her eyes moved from poster to poster.  
  
"Is that your room window then?" Oliver asked, snapping Katie out of her trance.  
  
"What? I mean- yeah that's my room window." While answering Oliver, her eyes fell upon a telescope standing near the window. "Like stars?"  
  
"They're okay. I hardly use that thing," Oliver said pointing to the heaven- gazing instrument.  
  
"You should use it more often, stars are amazing to look at!" Whether Oliver chose to ignore her statement or did not hear it, Katie did not know but Oliver brought up the subject of Hogwarts. After discussing the magical school, Katie took her leave.  
  
* * *  
  
As an eight-year-old Oliver got ready for bed, a clear night sky covered the town of Shutterly. Before crawling under the covers, Oliver made his way to the window and took a look at the heavens using his telescope. "Katie was right, stars are amazing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you have it, the first chapter of my very first fic. I know it has little Katie/Oliver but bear with me. Just to let all readers know, I'm a bit of a closet romantic so that may rub off in my writing. I admit this was a bit corny/cheesy at times but I also thought it was cute. Review if you like it, review if you don't. Bottom line- REVIEW Thank you for reading this ~itefaq 


	2. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

Thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate your feedback and I hope  
you all enjoy this chapter even though it is on the boring side.  
  
Silver- Yes you were my first reviewer and they do look through the  
windows at one point.  
  
Josie Blue- No, Silver beat u to it and its continuous, no flashbacks.  
  
elvencherry07- I'll skip as much as I can. I want to write some  
'action' but sadly I need to write some boring stuff to make some  
things evident like this chapter.  
  
ScarlettDarling- Wait no more. Oh and I like your songfic a lot.  
  
Sara- I feel honored. First review ever, huh? Well, read away.  
  
Kat6528- I like your story a lot so update soon and thanx for  
reviewing my story too.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR is busy with book 6 consequently she has no time for  
this.  
  
Chapter 2- The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly  
  
Through talks of Quidditch and mischievous pranks, Oliver and  
Katie became closer than two peas in a pod. (A/N: always wanted to say  
that, don't ask)  
  
They were an inseparable duo, often reeking havoc on the town big  
shots and bullies. Katie had no other friends and Oliver needn't any  
other friends. Derick often teased Oliver about Katie, his  
'girlfriend' and Oliver just shrugged it off. The thing was Oliver  
never looked at Katie as a girl; she was just his best friend, a  
funny, kind person always in a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting  
shirt.  
  
Seeing as Katie disliked jewelry, she also was not a fan of  
makeup, dresses, and other girl-related materials. Katie never drooled  
over guy celebrities or spent hours in front of the mirror. Her only  
passion was flying and having a good time. It was this, he guessed,  
that Oliver liked best about Katie. She never made him uncomfortable  
or anxious in the slightest way. Katie could be herself around Oliver  
and not have to worry about anything. Most boys-scratch that- all boys  
in Shutterly chose to ignore Katie simply because she was a girl with  
the exception of Oliver.  
  
The beginning of July approached quickly and both Katie and  
Oliver hoped to receive their letters from Hogwarts soon. Derick, now  
going into fifth year, constantly talked of school during the summer.  
His motives for doing so were obvious seeing as he loved tormenting  
his little brother. 'Gryffindor this and Hogwarts that' was all Oliver  
ever heard from his brother anymore. Derick had astonishingly shelved  
teasing Oliver about Katie, temporarily mind you.  
  
It was a brisk July morning when a mahogany owl rapped at Katie's  
giant window. Making her way to the window she saw that Oliver was  
still asleep, paying no regards to the caramel colored owl outside his  
window. Sighing, Katie took the letter from the deep brown owl,  
knowing it was from Hogwarts. Her highly perceptive eyes quickly  
recognized the Hogwarts seal- lion, eagle, badger, and serpent all  
enclosing a prominent 'H'. Opening the letter, Katie read,  
  
Dear Miss. Bell,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a  
list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We expect your owl by no later than  
July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Looking for the 'enclosed list' Katie found a sheet of parchment  
with a listing of all the necessities and requirements for a first  
year at the magical school. "This means a trip to Diagon Alley!" Katie  
exclaimed. "I can't wait!"  
  
* * *  
  
After a trip to Flourish and Blotts, Madame Malkin's Robes for  
All Occasions, and Olivander's, Katie and Oliver begged their parents  
to let them go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Permission granted, both  
future first years ran to the shop. There in the window sat the most  
wonderful broom Oliver had ever laid his eyes on, the Nimbus 1800.  
  
"Look at it Katie, just look at it. Have you ever seen a more  
perfect broomstick?" Oliver excitedly asked his friend.  
  
"Before you get too smitten with it, remember its 50 galleons.  
(A/N: in dollars that's about 350 I think) You know there's no way  
we're gonna be able to get it."  
  
"Thanks for the reality check Katie. You could have at least let  
me dream."  
  
"So sorry for shattering your reverie," replied Katie  
sardonically.  
  
"Great, I think I set off a chain reaction of sarcasm," Oliver  
said mock- wincing.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll spare you this one time," Katie answered.  
"Besides we gotta get back. Don't wanna wake up late tomorrow, do we  
Oliver?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. Goodbye to waking up to as late as I want,"  
Oliver said sniffling.  
  
* * *  
  
"Find a compartment yet Katie?"  
  
"No, still looking," Katie said as she peeked into a compartment  
only to find it was full of a bunch of third years. 'At this rate  
we'll be seated when we arrive,' Katie thought. With a one-track mind  
Katie failed to notice the person approaching her. With a thud Katie  
bumped into the person in front of her. Due to the person's larger  
body structure Katie fell to the ground.  
  
"Watch it you klutz!" shouted a raven-haired boy with a grimace.  
Walking right past Katie without so much as a helping hand, the boy  
stepped into a compartment at the end of the hall.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked a voice.  
  
"What? Me? Oh, I'm fine," Katie answered.  
  
"Here," the person behind the voice said as she offered Katie her  
hand. "My name's Alicia and this here is Angelina," the girl said  
pointing to the girl standing beside her.  
  
"My name's Katie. Are you first years too?"  
  
"Yeah, Angelina and I are having trouble finding an empty  
compartment."  
  
"My friend Oliver and I are too."  
  
"Maybe we can share one?" Angelina spoke.  
  
"Sure, we could-"  
  
"Katie! Katie!" Oliver yelled. "I found a compartment."  
  
"That would be Oliver," Katie said as Angelina and Alicia tried  
to follow the situation.  
  
"Katie," Oliver spoke panting. "I found. A. Compartment."  
  
"So I heard," Katie retorted. "Oliver meet Angelina and Alicia,  
they're first years as well," she said gesturing towards the two  
girls.  
  
"Oh, um nice to meet you," Oliver said with a bit less gasping  
for air.  
  
"You too," Angelina and Alicia chimed.  
  
"Katie we better get seated. The trains about to start. Oh, um,  
Katie you don't mind if two other guys join us, do you?"  
  
"As long as Alicia and Angelina can come Mr. Wood."  
  
"Hey, the more the merrier!" Oliver shouted while leading the  
girls to the compartment. As he slid the door open the train started.  
"Ladies meet Fred and George Weasley," Oliver said pointing to a pair  
of redheaded twins.  
  
"Hello girls," the twins spoke in response. Angelina and Alicia  
smiled as they seated themselves across from the Weasley Twins.  
  
"Fred, George, this is Katie," Oliver introduced as he took a  
seat adjacent to Fred.  
  
"Charmed to meet you," George said.  
  
"Me too," Katie replied. "Oh and this is Angelina and Alicia,"  
Katie spoke nodding towards the two smiling girls. Fred and George  
smiled in response.  
  
"We're all first years so we're likely to have some classes  
together," Oliver pointed out.  
  
'Yeah and if we get sorted into the same house we may room  
together," Angelina added.  
  
After some more talk of Hogwarts and a snack from the trolley  
cart, the six first years engaged in a game of Gobstones. Sprayed  
twice in the face, Katie headed for the loo hoping to rid her nose of  
that atrocious smell.  
  
On her way back from the bathroom Katie tripped over something.  
Turning around to see the cause of her fall, Katie saw a tall lanky  
boy, the same boy, whom she had bumped into earlier.  
  
"Watch your step, wouldn't want to hurt yourself would you?" the  
boy asked in cold tone. Just then the train came to a halt and Katie  
stood up to make her way back to the compartment.  
  
"Katie what took you so long?" Alicia asked.  
  
"No matter Alicia, " Fred put in. "We're here."  
  
* * *  
  
The trip across the lake was spent chatting about the outcome of  
the sorting. All six of them hoped to be in Gryffindor judging that it  
suited them most.  
  
* * *  
  
"When I call your name please step up to the stool and I will  
place the Sorting Hat on your head," said a rigid Professor  
McGonagall. The first years squirmed with anxiety uncertain of which  
house they would be sorted into. "Abbot, Emma," Professor McGonagall  
called out.  
  
After about ten names it was Katie's turn. "Bell, Katie," spoke  
an articulated McGonagall. Stepping up to the stool Katie looked felt  
more nervous then ever before. Then she caught a thumbs up sign from  
Oliver. Calmed quite a bit by Oliver's gesture, Katie seated herself  
on the stool.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you believe we all got sorted into Gryffindor?" asked  
Angelina. "Katie you should have seen yourself up there. So nervous,  
you looked like you were gonna hurl."  
  
"Gee thanks," Katie cynically replied. "Listen, I don't know  
about you two but this years gonna be tough!"  
  
"Thanks for the friendly reminder," Angelina ejected.  
  
"Hey Katie! I've been meaning to ask you, who was that guy you  
bumped into on the Express?" Alicia inquired.  
  
"Dunno, but he was kinda creepy."  
  
"Wait, did he have black hair and messed up teeth?" Angelina  
questioned.  
  
"Uhm, yeah he did."  
  
"Marcus Flint!" Angelina interjected.  
  
"Marcus who?" Alicia asked.  
  
Flint, Marcus Flint! I met him in Diagon Alley! Real jerk.  
He could use a good alignment charm too!"  
  
"Okay, enough about less-than-perfect whites or yellows in  
his case," Katie spoke smiling. "It's time for bed."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Alicia said.  
  
* * *  
  
Where the year went none of them knew. It seemed only  
yesterday that they crossed the translucent lake and now they were  
packing their bags. With a myriad of pranks and numerous homework  
assignments the six friends sped through the year. Not only did Oliver  
and Katie make new friends, or partners-in-crime-you choose, they also  
learned a great deal as well. Who knew a Wingardium Leviosa spell  
could prove useful in pouring pumpkin juice on Roger Davies?  
  
* * *  
  
Stepping off the Hogwarts Express, Katie hugged Angelina and  
Alicia goodbye. Second year loomed ahead for Katie and Oliver and  
neither of them could wait for Quidditch tryouts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eh, boring I know. But hey, I thought it could have been worse.  
Not much of a plot yet, but once again bear with me. English isn't my  
favorite subject, although I enjoyed writing this. I've got some stuff  
planned for the end; it's the beginning that lacks the 'umph'! I try.  
. . but you know reviews motivate me so if you would please review.  
Thanx, talk to you next chapter. Same place, same story. ~itefaq 


	3. Tryouts and Blackouts

Thank you to all my reviewers! I am so glad people are reading my story despite its lack of plot. Thank you again.  
  
Author's Note: Hope this chapter is a bit more intriguing. I'll make a time jump in the next chapter or so, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer- I can't compete with JKR's utter genius, duh!  
  
Chapter 3- Tryouts and Blackouts  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if Oliver is awake yet?" Katie said to herself. Looking to Oliver's window, Katie saw only a set of snitch curtains. "Guess not."  
  
Katie tiptoed downstairs and out the front door. She walked across the emerald lawn shivering a bit at the early morning breeze. 'I should have worn my shoes,' Katie thought, as her feet grew numb due to the dew- covered grass. 'Almost there, you can make it, c'mon Katie!' Touching the Wood's porch steps with her bare feet, she smiled in victory. 'Mental note- wear shoes next time.'  
  
"It's definitely too early for anyone to be up! Oliver better appreciate this," Katie muttered to herself as she rubbed her hands together in attempt to create some warmth. "Okay, now I just have to get to Oliver's room without waking anyone else up. Could it be simpler for Katie the Klutz? I think not." A sudden wind came up and blasted Katie with ice- cold air. Similar to the feeling one gets when trying to breathe while sticking their head outside a moving car's window, Katie found it difficult to inhale. Desperate for oxygen, Katie gasped causing her to cough. Between her bouts of severe coughing, Katie heard the door open.  
  
"Katie, what are you doing here?" a groggy Mrs. Wood asked. No longer coughing, Katie replied.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Wood. I was just wondering if I could see Oliver."  
  
"It's 6 AM, I'm positive my son is still sleeping."  
  
"I just wanted to go and give him something."  
  
"Alright, go ahead," Mrs. Wood said a bit annoyed with Katie's early morning appearance.  
  
"Thank you, I won't be long."  
  
Katie ascended the stairs, thinking about what had happened to her out there. Why was she coughing so much and why did she have difficulty breathing? Fully appreciating the Wood household's heating system, Katie made her way to Oliver's room. Walking in, she saw a boy of twelve sleeping soundly, brown hair tousled, quilt in a mess, and overall quite content.  
  
"Oliver," Katie gently whispered. "Oliver wake up." Realizing the subtle approach had no effect on her friend, Katie decided to increase the volume of her voice. "Oliver Wood wake up!"  
  
"Bloody hell Katie! What are you doing here?" Oliver said bolting upright in bed.  
  
"Good morning to you too. I like the bed hair," Katie said trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Waking me up at an ungodly hour for friendly jeering? Thanks Katie you shouldn't have," Oliver retorted.  
  
"Merlin you're absent-minded Oliver!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah you ARE absent-minded."  
  
"Katie its 6:15 AM, my brain can't handle your enigmatic words."  
  
"Today's August 12."  
  
"Yeah Katie, it's a phenomenon that happens every year."  
  
"I know! I meant to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER!"  
Oliver temporarily became stolid.  
  
"I just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday and to give you this."  
  
Katie pulled out a long narrow package from behind her. "Happy Birthday Oliver," Katie said again as she handed Oliver the package.  
  
Taking the package, Oliver had a pretty good idea what it was. Instinctively, Oliver tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a broomstick. It was exactly what he had expected with the exception of one thing. It had the words Nimbus 1800 engraved in the ash handle. Awestruck, Oliver just stared at the broom and then at Katie.  
  
"Katie, when- how, how did you get this?"  
  
"Well, my grandfather has a friend who makes brooms and he-" Katie was cut off by a deluge of 'thank yous' from Oliver. The next thing she knew Oliver was hugging her. For some reason unknown to her, Katie turned scarlet.  
  
* * *  
  
Oliver had just finished breakfast when he decided to go outside for a bit. Now early autumn some leaves had fallen from the surrounding trees. Walking amongst the amber colored foliage, Oliver led himself to Katie's house. Even though he knew Katie wasn't home he couldn't help looking up at her window every now and then. He missed her; there was no doubt about it. It had only been a week since she had left for her grandfather's house but to Oliver it seemed longer. He tried telling himself that he would see her at Hogwarts two weeks from today but this worked to no avail. Oliver trudged back inside and upstairs to his room. He plopped onto his bed and stared outside at Katie's window.  
  
* * *  
  
(Second year has begun at Hogwarts)  
  
"Alright! Quiddtich tryouts this weekend!" Katie shouted. "Where's Oliver? I gotta tell him." Katie said to Alicia and Angelina. Oliver and Katie had been waiting for tryouts since they had set foot in the enchanted school.  
  
"I'm right here and I already know about tryouts Katie."  
  
"Sorry, but I thought you'd be a bit more excited."  
  
"What? Just because we have tryouts I'm supposed to jump up and down and smile idiotically!?"  
  
"Whoa, calm down Oliver. I just wanted to know if something was wrong." Katie said in mild defense.  
  
"You know Katie-" Oliver stopped talking. He turned around and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
  
"What's bothering him?" Alicia asked.  
  
"He IS a boy, knowing that, it's probably something stupid." Angelina said in attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
* * *  
  
Oliver hadn't talked to Katie all week and Katie hadn't the slightest idea why. Whenever she walked into the common room Oliver would disappear to the dorms or the library. As much as she wanted to go and talk with Oliver, something told her to stay away. She knew her stubborn friend would come around soon, or so she hoped.  
  
Saturday morning came and Katie did not know how Oliver would avoid her at tryouts.  
  
"Alright, before we start with the tryouts I'd like you all to know that not all of you will make the team. Quidditch is a strenuous sport and time-consuming as well. I want all of you to give it your all up there and show me everything you've got. Now chaser tryouts will be first. There are three of you but there are only two vacant chaser positions on the Gryffindor team. Don't be disappointed if you aren't selected. Right then, Lisa if you'd go first."  
  
Oliver did not hear one word of Charlie Weasley's talk, he was too busy fumbling with his Nimbus 1800. His new broom glinted in the sunlight; it was the best present anyone had ever given him. Then why was he not speaking with Katie? She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? Yes she had. She had left him for practically a month in Shutterly! Why shouldn't he be mad at her? She didn't even think about Oliver before leaving and now she acted like everything was fine!  
  
"Good job Lisa but you need to work a bit on your passing. Okay, um Katie you're next." Oliver was snapped out of his daze when he heard Katie's name. She looked nervous and her face had gone slightly pale. Alicia and Angelina couldn't make it to tryouts. Angelina had detention with Snape while Alicia claimed to be busy. That left Oliver as Katie's only source of support.  
  
'I'm her friend. I'm supposed to support her and encourage her not shun her. Maybe I'll wish her good luck. No, that'll make her think that I believe she needs the luck. Um, I know, I'll just smile at her. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'  
  
Katie walked out to the center of the pitch mounted her broom and kicked off. Within seconds Charlie was zooming in front of her.  
  
"Now Katie I want you to try and get the Quaffle out of my hands and then I want you to pass it to Kevin. He'll then pass it back to you and then I want you to try and score a goal. Got it?" Katie nodded and accelerated her broom. She felt so tense she thought would surly vomit any second.  
  
Now in possession of the Quaffle, Katie just had to get it through one of the golden hoops. Looking down, Katie saw Oliver looking up at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nice goal Katie!" Charlie praised. "Iris you're next."  
  
Touching the ground, Katie smiled. Picking up her broom, Katie rejoined the rest of the students on the bleachers. Looking across the Quidditch pitch, Katie saw a bunch of Slytherins standing on the field. She recognized one of them as Marcus Flint, the boy in need of a dental alignment.  
  
"Now onto keeper tryouts. Oliver you're first and then Allen." As Oliver walked down the bleachers to the pitch Katie mouthed the words 'good luck' to him. Those two words somehow took away all the anxiety Oliver had. He knew he had to talk to Katie after tryouts were over. He had to explain his ridiculous behaviour to Katie.  
  
"All of you did well for your standards but some were better than others. I want none of you to take this decision personally. The team and myself have decided who would make the best addition to the team lineup so here are our decisions. The two new Chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch team will be Iris Balmer and Katie Bell."  
  
Upon hearing this, both Katie and Iris grinned in glee while Lisa Chandis grunted and complained to her friends who had come to support her. "And the team's new Keeper will be Oliver Wood. Now I'd like all team members to stay behind. I'd like a few words with you all."  
  
Reality hadn't hit the young brown haired boy's head yet. Still staring at the floor, eyes closed and bottom lip bit, Oliver failed to register what Katie had. "Oliver we made the team! This is great! We did it!" Katie shouted at the oblivious twelve year old.  
  
"Huh? Wha? What?! We did?"  
  
"Oliver, are you alright? You haven't been talking to me all week and now you seem a bit out of it." Katie said putting her hand to Oliver's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine. Look Katie, I'm really sorry about this week. I can't exactly explain myself."  
  
"It's okay. C'mon, Captain wants a word." Katie spoke pulling at Oliver's sleeve.  
  
After a brief talk with the Captain, Katie and Oliver made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch. "I'm starving," Katie said as her stomach rumbled.  
  
"I can tell." Oliver managed to stifle a chuckle as Katie glared at him.  
  
"Hey, have you seen my book?" Katie abruptly asked.  
  
"Book? What book?"  
  
"Nevermind, I must have left it on the bleachers. You go ahead I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay, I'll save you a spot." Oliver was glad he was talking to Katie again.  
  
'Where were we sitting? Oh yeah over there,' Katie thought as she walked toward the stands. Searching for her book, Katie grew frustrated when she couldn't find it. 'Great, and I was on the last chapter too!'  
  
"Looking for something?" Katie's thoughts were interrupted by the question. Turning her head to see who it was, Katie wished she hadn't.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" Marcus Flint held up a thick book with a deep blue cover.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. Thank you for finding it. Can I have it back please?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Katie was in no mood for toying around with the Slytherin. "Can I just have my book?"  
  
"You want it then come and get it." Flint said while taking a step back. Katie walked forward grabbed the book from his hands and turned to leave when an arm stopped her. Flint had a grip on her left wrist and he showed no signs of letting go. Panic grew in Katie's body as she found it harder to breathe. She tried to pry his hand off but her vision blurred and she found it difficult to remain standing. Everything blacked out in a few seconds time and Katie succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Not wanting to be caught at the scene, Flint dropped the book and ran back to the castle. He had no intentions of telling anyone where Katie was.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))  
  
I'll try and write more soon, tell me if u like it or not in a review. It's a bit typical but nothing is original. There's just too many of us on the planet. 5?, no I'll aim higher-okay 8 reviews and I'll update. Utilize the 'Submit Review' button now! Please. . . 


	4. Timing is Essential

I thank all of my reviewers as their reviews have motivated me to continue writing this story. I appreciate the time every reader takes to read this and I hope that whomever they are, that they enjoy it. ~itefaq  
  
- This chapter may not be up to par because I didn't get a chance to reread it. -  
  
Oh and PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN was an awesome movie!!!! Orlando Bloom-Will Turner was so sweet and not to mention cute. . . and let's not forget Johnny Depp- Captain Jack Sparrow was fantastic. The # 1 movie of the summer-go see it ASAP!!! O and Orlando Bloom's a vegetarian-like me! Yay, we've got something in common. Pathetic-I know. . . Shhh, just read and let me dream!  
  
~Right In Front of Your Eyes~  
  
Disclaimer: All familiar names, events, and otherwise belong not to me but to the Goddess we all know as JK Rowling. Don't sue, much obliged.  
  
Chapter 4- Timing is Essential  
  
'Dark, this is good. I'm breathing, right? Must be, I don't feel a thing.' Katie's limp body lay there on the bleacher bench. The wind picked up as the sun set behind the murky waters of the lake. The mid-September weather showed no signs of warmth. A human body lying motionless in nothing but a sweatshirt, Katie was ignorant to the danger she was in.  
  
"Where the heck is Katie?" Oliver questioned two-thirds through his meal. Most students at the Gryffindor table had finished eating, leaving just Alicia, Fred, George, Oliver, and a few others behind. Oliver had decided on waiting for Katie before eating but Fred and George had convinced him to begin when Katie didn't show up.  
  
"She's probably reading out there on the bleachers," Fred suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Katie lives to read and she's been reading that book for the past week now." Alicia stated.  
  
"But she was hungry, no starving and all she had on was a sweatshirt. It's too cold out for just a sweatshirt! Besides it's practically dark out." Oliver said with an evident dose of concern.  
  
All four of them looked at each other in unmistakable worry. "I'll check in the girl's dorms. Maybe she went straight there." Alicia declared.  
  
Oliver nodded in response while George stood up. "I'll go with Alicia and check out the common room," George affirmed.  
  
"C'mon Fred, you and I'll check outside."  
  
"Right."  
  
Oliver and Fred walked out of the Great Hall and were a few feet away from the main doors when a less-than-jovial Filch spoke.  
"Going somewhere?" asked Filch in a hoarse voice. Oliver looked to Fred who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"No, we were just admiring the fine wood work in the doors, weren't we Oliver?" Oliver just moved his head up and down in concurrence. He was fervent to find Katie.  
  
"You e'spect me to believe that?" Filch asked looking to his feline friend, Mrs. Norris. What little patience Oliver had had left him. He sprint towards the doors, pulled open the massive oak exit, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
Filch was halfway to the door when Fred threw a Dungbomb and ran out the ajar door following Oliver. Nasty smelling smoke filled the hallway as Filch tried to get a hold of the two boys. A split second later, Peeves the Poltergeist came along cackling and throwing drenched paper-wads at numerous portraits. Irritated with Peeves, Filch tore after the transparent urchin-much to the boy's benefit.  
  
"Peeves, I'll get you!" Filch shouted while brandishing his hands.  
  
"Argus is gonna catch me, better watch out. Oh yes, I better be wary. . ."Peeves taunted.  
  
Outside, Fred had met up with Oliver, the bitter wind biting at their unprotected hands.  
  
"It's freezing out here!" Fred stated, shivering like mad. Oliver gave no response; his mind was a blur of worry and fear. Fred and Oliver could barely make out the golden hoops at either end of the pitch. It seemed near impossible to find Katie in the abyss the setting sun had created.  
  
"Oliver, do you really think Katie would be out here?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope she isn't out here though." Searching for any sign of Katie, both second years scanned the area.  
  
"Oliver," Fred called. "I think we should go see if George and Alicia found Katie. It seems she isn't here and I can't feel my ears."  
  
Considering his friend was not outside in the harsh chill, Oliver reluctantly turned around with Fred in front. Mid-turn, a glint caught Oliver's eye. He twisted around, trying to find the source of the tiny spangle. It was coming from somewhere in the bleachers.  
  
"Fred, over here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon." Both Oliver and Fred dashed to the stands while the castle loomed behind them.  
  
Searching for Katie by the inadequate light of his wand, Oliver began to think the task was infeasible. Oliver checked his wristwatch and saw that it was ten minutes till curfew. He decided to face reason and call Fred to return to the castle when the same sparkle hit his eye again. Walking in the direction of the twinkle, Oliver saw a pale-colored, bracelet clad hand illuminated by the tip of his wand. Nearing it, he made out a body, immobile on the stands.  
  
"Katie?" Oliver asked in an apprehensive manner. He drew nearer as his wand light traveled to the individual's face. "Katie!" Oliver now shouted in alarm. "What happened to you?" he asked tears building up in his eyes. Touching her soft skin, Oliver felt not the warmth he expected but a frigid iciness. Oliver was finding it difficult to take in what lay before him. The usually lively and spirited Katie was now. . . Staring at the ghostly face for a good 15 seconds, his mind led him to a disturbing thought. 'Is she? No! She can't be. . .' In mounting dread, Oliver lowered his head to Katie's chest. Desperately searching for a vital sign, Oliver listened for Katie's heartbeat. It was a good five seconds before he heard a reassuring 'thump'. 'She's alive, but for how long?' Oliver's query was interrupted.  
  
"Oliver, did you find her?" Fred asked from a good distance away.  
  
"Yes, yes I did," Oliver answered, voice quivering as he moved away from Katie's torso.  
  
"Oliver!" Fred said now next to Oliver's hunched figure. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know," Oliver answered, eyes still fixed on Katie's still body. 'I have to do something.'  
  
"Is she breathing?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but she has a heartbeat-"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"It's weak Fred."  
  
"How long do you think she's been out here?"  
  
"Fred! Listen, go back to the castle and get someone, hurry!" Fred nodded not moving his legs. He was slightly paralyzed by the sight that lay in front of him. "Fred, GO!"  
  
Fred sprinted off to the castle while Oliver still sat before her. "Katie, you're going to be fine. Fred is gonna get help." Oliver just stared at her face hoping she'd open her eyes or move. 'You can't go, I won't let you!' he thought as he buried his face in his hands. The wind picked up and the two second years were hit a blast of frigid air. His hands and face were numb as he sat awaiting Fred. He tried steering his thoughts to Quidditch but his mind continued to dwell on the idea that Katie wouldn't ever open her eyes. 'Where id Fred?' Oliver wondered. The lit windows of the castle looked down at the two individuals.  
  
Taking his sweater off, Oliver placed it over Katie's rigid figure. 'Hope it helps.' Sitting before his friend in nothing but a T-shirt, as he curled into a ball in attempt to keep warm. Oliver began to feel light-headed. His ears stung. Katie's hair ruffled in the wind. The last thing he remembered before closing his eyes was hearing the swishing of a cloak and the murmur of a voice.  
  
"Mr. Wood, Mr. Wood," called a soft benign voice. Lifting his eyelids, Oliver saw that he was in the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore surrounded his bed.  
  
Oliver said the first thing that came to his mind. "Where's Katie?"  
  
"Relax Mr. Wood. Miss Bell is in the bed next to you and Poppy is seeing to her."  
  
"Wha, What happened to me?"  
  
"You simply passed out momentarily."  
  
"Simply? I fear the boy had hypothermia!" Professor McGonagall spoke.  
  
Taking in little of the teacher's words, Oliver turned to Katie's bed. It was hidden behind hangings much to Oliver's dislike.  
  
"Mr. Wood, you may return to your dormitory," Dumbledore said with a noticeable hint of order. Not wishing to speak, Oliver got out of bed and made for the door. The aftertaste of a bitter potion lingered in his mouth. 'What had happened to Katie? She was fine this morning.' Curious and still worried, Oliver remained in the hallway outside the hospital wing. He was just able to make out the elder's words.  
  
"Can you revive her, Poppy?"  
  
"Yes, but it won't be easy. The girl has serious complications within and her heart rate is increasing at a slow pace. It is most fortunate that Mr. Wood found her when he did. Had we arrived a few moments later I fear she would have been beyond rescue." A sense of anxiety filled the air in the wing.  
  
'Katie could die! Katie COULD HAVE died.' Oliver corrected. 'Why did this happen to her? Can it happen again?' He asked himself as he walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. 'I should have gone with her. I should have gone to find her earlier. It's my fault she's lying in that bed.' Guilt filled his thoughts. He had put her life in jeopardy.  
  
'She can't die! No, I won't let her!' Oliver's eyes shot open. The cool breeze from outside creeped in through the cracks of his window. It was the end of August and his 17th birthday had just passed. He would soon enter his final year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Relax Oliver, she's fine. Nothing happened to her." He muttered to himself trying to calm himself. He walked towards the window and peered through his telescope, which was aimed at Katie's room. 'Her curtains are drawn. Is she okay?' He had always thought the worst after one of those dreams-or rather nightmares. Pacing his room in his exposed torso state, Oliver decided words were not enough to convince him. With a 'pop' he apparated into Katie's room.  
  
There she was, sleeping like he had thought. She looked fine. No sign of anything wrong. Oliver chuckled to himself. 'How can someone so devious look so innocent when asleep?' He stood there staring at the girl consumed by slumber. The hoot of an owl snapped Oliver out his trance. "Sleep well," he whispered as he left the lavender room and it's occupant behind.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. I'm trying to make them a satisfactory length. My computer time is limited. I hope readers stick with this to the end. Don't worry, you'll find out what is up with Katie at some point in the story. Remember-patience is a virtue. I can't believe I said that-how hypocritical of me. *Slaps self on forehead* I got a favor to ask. I'm allergic to dust so if you'd drop a review before the 'GO' button accumulates cyberdust I'd appreciate it. You have my deepest gratitude. Talk to ya next chapter~itefaq 


	5. Leaves, Rain, and Stars Part I

Thanks to all of the reviewers who took the time to drop a comment. I appreciate it a great deal and I hope you continue reviewing.  
  
I've got some news-good and bad. The bad news is pretty well known and nothing new. We all know that Oliver Wood, Sean Biggerstaff, will not appear in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-the movie. How they expect us to accept that-I have no clue! Good news- It's new to me but may be known to a lot of you-I don't know. Recently I learned that Cho Chang will not appear in the third movie either. Personally, I loathe her and could care less about her character. Right, so now that I've shared I'll shut up. : !  
  
~Right In Front of Your Eyes~  
  
Disclaimer- I own the plot-maybe not even that. The rest is her's.  
  
Chapter 5- Leaves, Rain, and Stars-Part I of II  
  
A cool breeze crept into the unlit room. It traveled past the telescope, the pile of clothes on the floor, and the nightstand. As it climbed the height of the bed, it ruffled the white bed sheets and tickled a pair of bare feet. It then moved up the bed and gently blew into an unsuspecting ear.  
  
A pair of chocolate eyes opened slowly. Turning to the nightstand, the eyes read "11:15" on the face of a digital watch.  
  
"11:15! Shit! I overslept!" A pair of feet ran around the unkempt room. Pulling on pants and a shirt, Oliver moved to open his room door. A note caught his eye before his hand reached the doorknob.  
  
Our little Captain,  
Oliver, your father and I will be out for the weekend. I told you before but I believe your cluttered mind has let that slip through. I expect the house to be standing and tidy when we return. Don't stay up too late and we'll see you tomorrow night.  
With love,  
Mom  
  
"Out for the weekend? She never told me that." Oliver muttered to himself as he went down to the kitchen. The Wood's kitchen was just like any other Muggle kitchen. It had every basic appliance, a toaster, a microwave, a refrigerator, a blender, and anything else one would need. There proved to be one problem for Oliver; he hadn't the slightest clue as to how to use any of them. He never laid as so much as a finger in the kitchen with the intentions to cook. His mum always handled the cooking while his dad pretended to know what he was doing. His father's many attempts at cooking often amused Oliver. Ian Wood had a way of making the simplest recipes go haywire.  
  
"You'd think the woman would leave me something to eat," Oliver said after he had rummaged through every closed door and cabinet in the kitchen.  
  
"Cereal, mmm, nothing like that in the morning." Oliver poured himself a bowl of the only thing he knew he could make. Eating quickly, Oliver finished and went upstairs to shower.  
  
After a few minutes worth of time thinking about the second year incident with Katie, Oliver stepped out from under the spout of warm water and into his room, wrapped in a towel. Throwing on a jersey and a pair of wind pants, Oliver walked to his window.  
  
Outside, he saw Katie walking around the backyard with a big black bag. Smiling to see her up and well, Oliver dashed down the stairs and outside.  
  
Katie's hazel eyes noticed a figure moving towards her as she gathered a few amber leaves.  
  
"I see you're finally up," Katie said hoping to earn a smile from the handsome boy.  
  
"Yeah, and it's still technically morning too," he replied stopping a few feet from her and rewarding Katie with a priceless smile. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, just some tedious yard work."  
  
"Uhuh, I see."  
  
"Care to help a lady out?" Katie asked looking hopeful.  
  
"Sure thing, but where's the damsel in distress?" Oliver taunted to which Katie glared. "Kidding, kidding Katie!"  
  
"Right," Katie said. "Now grab a bag and pick up every leaf you see Prince Charming."  
  
The two friends tried to work efficiently for about an hour but the wind made it quite difficult. For every leaf they bagged another two seemed to fall from a nearby tree. Even so, the two had managed to fill four bags with the golden-brown foliage.  
  
"You know, this would be so much easier if these leaves were wet. I wish it would rain already." Katie tilted her head up towards the gloomy sky.  
  
"I think you're about to get what you want," Oliver said as a rumbling in the sky was heard.  
  
Small drops of water began to fall to the earth as Katie continued to stare up at the boundless firmament. She slowly began to lose herself in the shower of rainwater. She smiled as the drops slid down the course of her face. She remembered how she used to play in the rain at her grandfather's house as a child. How her grandfather would configure the raindrops by magic to resemble people diving down to earth on their brooms.  
  
An incessant tugging on her sleeve brought Katie's mind back to 28 Fournier Drive. Turning her head, she saw it was Oliver who was pulling at her shirt.  
  
"Katie, c'mon! You're gonna get wet!" Oliver yelled.  
  
Oliver was never a big fan of the rain as it had affected chances of winning in Quidditch.  
  
"Oliver! It's just a bit of water; nothing to be scared of," she teased.  
  
With a look of determination, Oliver let go of Katie's sleeve. "Oh so you think I'm scared of a bit of water, do you?"  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
"Right!" and with that Oliver ran full force into Katie and pushed her into the pile of leaves they had made. He hadn't considered the thought that he'd probably land on top of her.  
  
"Ack, pft, Oliver gerrof me," Katie said with a few sopping leaves in her mouth.  
  
Oliver wasn't mentally there at that point. He was a bit busy staring at the flustered Katie beneath him. Her hair was soaked and water continued to trickle down the terrain of her face. With either hand on both sides of her, Oliver didn't budge.  
  
"Are you gonna get off or do I have to push you off?" Cinnamon eyes still fixated on her, Oliver didn't move. "I guess that's a NO!" Katie lifted her hands, placed them on Oliver's chest, and shoved him off of her in one swift movement.  
  
Landing on a filled black bag, Oliver didn't notice Katie walk over to him. 'Did Katie always have such deep hazel eyes?' The bag moved a bit underneath him, telling him Katie must have joined him. Oliver and Katie lay on the bag head to head looking up at the expanse of steely gray.  
  
"Never thought you'd be one to stay outside in the rain, Mr. Wood."  
  
"Well, I didn't think so either."  
  
"Careful Oliver, you might begin to like the rain."  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "Katie, where are your parents?"  
  
"Oh, they're at my uncle's house. They'll be back around 4 to take me to my grandfather's."  
  
"How's he doing?" Oliver asked turning around on his elbows.  
  
"He's doing fine but he's worried about something."  
  
"I'm sure he just misses you, Katie. I mean who wouldn't."  
  
"Oliver Wood! Are you saying that you actually miss ME at times?"  
  
"Hey, I never said that!" Oliver grinned. "To tell ya the truth, I'm kinda sick of you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Katie just smiled and hit Oliver on the arm.  
  
"Ow! Hey, watch it!" he said rubbing the spot. Oliver's stomach then growled.  
  
"Hungry?" Katie inquired standing up and motioning Oliver to follow  
  
"How'd you know?" Oliver said trailing the baggy-clothed figure into his house.  
  
"Intuition and the rumbling from your stomach."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did I mention you cook well?"  
  
"Only seven times after your second helping of stew." Katie prided herself at being quite a cook. Her late grandmother's talent in the kitchen seemed to have skipped a generation right to her.  
  
"It's late. I better go, gotta leave at 3:30," she said walking to the Wood's main door.  
  
"Right," Oliver replied, "Oh, um Katie,"  
  
Katie turned around to face the boy. "Yes?"  
  
"You've got a leaf in your hair."  
  
"Where?" Katie felt for the leaf only to worsen the condition of her wet, tangled hair.  
  
"Here, I'll get it." Oliver pulled out the leaf grazing Katie's cheek as his hand left her head.  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
Oliver didn't answer. He just closed the door behind her.  
  
Staring at the shut entrance, Katie lost herself in thought. When his hand had touched her cheek something happened. Nothing amazing, no fireworks, electric shock, or tingly sensation- just something. She couldn't quite describe it but the 'something' spurred a recurring thought. Did she like Oliver as more than a friend? Was that possible? She often thought about it when she was left to herself. 'Something' happened every time she got too close to him or was left alone with him.  
  
But there was no way Oliver would feel the same way. Heck, she doubted he even noticed her as a girl! She was his friend and Quidditch player, practically one of the guys. Oliver saw her as that and the rest of Hogwarts did too. Oliver's little fan club didn't even think of Katie as a potential threat. To Katie that was proof enough that no one, let alone Oliver, could take interest in her.  
  
Consequently, she often forced herself to dispose of any thoughts dealing with Oliver. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain-any girl would give her right arm to be his girlfriend. That's right-any GIRL! But Katie hardly considered herself a girl. Sure she was physically a girl but she didn't have any of the qualities that any teenage male would take interest in. (A/N: no perverse meaning intended) For most of her life, Katie intimidated boys around her. She could make any boy look bad in Quidditch and when she got mad all of hell broke loose. She seemed to enjoy, if you will, the power she had over the males she encountered, but now she wished she could throw it away.  
  
'Oliver Wood is way out of my league. That's if I have a league. . . Oh, bugger, now I sound like I have low self-esteem!' She shook the idea out of her head and went upstairs to clean up and get ready to Floo to her grandfather's. All the way upstairs she muttered to herself, told herself that she was Oliver Wood's friend and that was all.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Meesa very sorry that this chapter may be boring and kinda blah. Drop a review if you wish for Part II and yeah-I've gotten lazy on the proofreading. I'm sick and I really really hate rereading this. Hope you enjoyed it more than me. . . I'll update soon ~itefaq 


	6. Leaves, Rain, and Stars Part II

Alright, first order of business- I'd like to thank all reviewers individually so here it goes.  
  
Amanda- I'll try my best and update as frequently as I can. I warn you now that I'm not exactly the best at updating esp. now that school has started. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you don't consider me a part of the conspiracy: } Thanx  
  
MadMadamMim- I got a review from you!!! I'm so happy. I love your fics. Thanks a lot!!! And yes, Hermione does deserve kudos but I thought Harry was cute in a way. Oh and about those lessons-they're gonna take place soon. Hmmm Ollie and cooking-could get ugly! : )  
  
kat6528- Here's part two where part three comes in. Demanding and being lazy are some of my trademark moods, so I comply your demand with this chapter. ; )  
  
Wiccan-One14- Hope you like it and don't thank me for telling ya. I'm the one doing the thanking here! : ) Thank YOU!  
  
pOtTeRcHicA02- Soon? You may have to wait a bit longer- don't wanna rush things, actually I do but I can't. It's for the good of the story-I think. . . Thanks for reviewing!  
  
RonWeasley2- I know it's crumbs but I had to share. And you don't even know yet? Oh I feel a looong waiting period coming. Oh and 'We will survive!' as difficult as it may be. : )  
  
pokElilpupE- Ok for starters, I think I speak for all when I say getting a review from you is like receiving a cheering charm or some prestigious award! Not to put pressure on you or set expectations but I think the entire O/K world would love to read something of yours. Honestly, you should write a fic! Don't hate me! : \ I'm glad you liked the beginning details and yes that line is soo cheesy I don't know what got into me! Thanx for that!  
  
writar-klutz- I liked it too. To be young and not know you're in love- Oh but they are!!! Oopsies. . .Thanx for R&R  
  
emmy- Oh well thank you very much and here's part 2.  
  
elvencherry07- I have so please read and review and thanx for doing that last time-woah weird sentence. . .  
  
Professional Scatterbrain- I doubt this is really really soon but here it is. And I adore your stories just so you know. Update really really soon! Thanks  
  
MaiaoLilta- I feel much better. Thankyou! I'm back to my regular procrastinating self. : )  
  
nevermind- Well who are you to give orders? Who? J/K here's my update hope ya like it. : ]  
  
grrbaby- Wow, glad to see someone noticed my intentions and reasons for writing the way that I did. I thank you most graciously *curtsies* : )  
  
Ok I believe that's everyone who reviewed. So with further delay I will soon let you read Part II. Hehehehe. . .  
  
*Following a brief period of silence*  
  
SECOND ORDER OF BUSINESS! - I was on vacation from the 14th to the 21st so no updates, sorry! Hope this one covers it for a while. School starts soon so free time gets a considerable cut. I'll try my best to update though- just stay with me. Did that sound desperate? Good, cause I am.  
  
Third order of business- in someone's review, can someone explain to me how to put text in BOLD and ITALICS? I'm quite the dunce when it comes to stuff like that. My trial and error process didn't result in any success. Help!  
  
Now without further ado I present Part II of LR&S- Possibly the longest thing I have ever written. Hopefully doesn't coincide with worst.  
  
~Right in Front of Your Eyes~  
  
Disclaimer- What's her's is her's and what's mine is mine. End  
of discussion.  
  
Chapter 6- Leaves, Rain, and Stars Part II of II  
  
Friend. Did the word have some hidden meaning or elastic clause?  
  
'Maybe this is my own misconception. Maybe I feel this way simply because I've known him for too long. Kinda like a sister sorta thing? Who am I kidding? Oh, damn it, now can't explain myself! Aggravation combined with unsettled stew didn't help the war she was having in her head. 'Hope Oliver's not as sick as I am. Hey! Why did he come up again?'  
  
Katie decided to forget about the thought that continuously pounded her head. She had better things to think about, like her grandfather. Who cared about Oliver Wood? Not her-no siree!  
  
Denial floated between her ears until she was sucked into the proper fireplace and landed on her behind in her grandfather's living room. She wasn't exactly crazy about traveling by Floo Powder. Rarely using it, Katie hadn't quite mastered the aspect of landing on one's feet when arriving at a destination.  
  
"Oh, careful there sport! Watch out now. Here move aside for your parents."  
  
"Thanks grandpa," Katie said as she took her grandfather's hand.  
  
"Pop! Katie! What happened here?" asked a confused Mrs. Bell as she stepped out of the hearth.  
  
Realizing the amount of ash and soot she had scattered Katie spoke up.  
  
"Um, it's nothing. I-"  
  
"She just had a rough landing, that's all. By the way where's Ian?"  
  
Just then a messy haired man appeared in the grate. "Right here."  
  
"Ah Ian, how've you been my boy?"  
  
"Fine Dad, just fine."  
  
"Look a bit on the lanky side there, has Natalie been feeding you well?"  
  
Katie smiled; she didn't know how she ever lived without her grandfather's sense of humor everyday. Then she remembered-Oliver.  
  
"I'm fine dad!"  
  
"Ok, you three talk. I'll prepare dinner." Mrs. Bell said walking towards the kitchen; attempting to avoid getting caught in any type of father/son argument. In agreement, the three sat down on the couch.  
  
"So, Ian, tell me how's work going?"  
  
"It's a bit hectic. Always is after the World Cup."  
  
"Oh, right! The Cup!" Mr. Bell Sr. exclaimed. "Quite a game, eh? Hardly believed my ears when I heard Luxembourg won!"  
  
Katie wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She spaced out. The reason? Oh, a certain Quidditch preoccupied Scot. "It's not healthy to lose all mental consciousness," Katie repeated to herself. And yet, despite her mantra, she succumbed to her more than pleasant thoughts. (A/N: I meant that in the best of ways!)  
  
* * *  
  
Following dinner, Katie and her grandfather regressed to the family room while her parents tidied up the kitchen.  
  
"Sport, are you feeling alright? You seemed a bit distant during dinner aside from the fact that you hardly ate anything."  
  
"Stomach wasn't up to it."  
  
"Know what you mean, your mum's not the best of cooks."  
  
"I heard that!" A voice erupted from the adjacent room.  
  
Katie and her grandfather exchanged a round of smiles and grins. Not wanting their conversation to be heard, they decided to speak a bit lower.  
"So looking forward to school starting?"  
  
"Mixed feelings. I'm anxious for Quidditch to start but I wouldn't mind skipping the N.E.W.T.s."  
  
"Eh, yes but they are essential to getting a desirable job." Grandfather. The voice of reason in all matters. "Think you'll win the cup this time around, sport?"  
  
"Yes I do. It's practically the entire team's last chance. And Oliver- I don't think he'll accept losing. Might kill himself!"  
  
"Oliver? Oh yes, your captain. How's the chap doing then?"  
  
"Doing quite well. Hopes to make it professionally. Might become a Puddlemere player."  
  
"Puddlemere? Really? Must be real good then."  
  
"Best ruddy keeper in the school!" said Katie with a bit too much enthusiasm.  
  
"Well from your words I can tell he must be."  
  
'Great! As if he hadn't figured it out already.' Katie waited for her grandfather to speak again.  
  
"They could use a new keeper, Farrell's lookin' a bit shabby."  
  
'Okay maybe he didn't figure it out,' she hoped as she spoke. "He is. Last season he let 63 goals by. Honestly, he needs to be replaced."  
  
"You alright Katie?"  
  
'No such luck, he did figure it out.' "Fine."  
  
"You seem a bit preoccupied."  
  
Katie wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of telling her grandfather about Oliver. I mean it was quite different from telling Alicia and Angelina. They were at least girls, but both were away on holiday. She knew she needed to tell someone.  
  
"Um, well, it's like. . ."  
  
"Is it something about what happened in second year?"  
  
"No, no! Nothing like that."  
  
"Well in that case Katie, you don't have to tell me. It's your choice."  
  
'Choice, huh?' There really wasn't much of a choice. Katie couldn't tell her mom; somehow she knew her mom would amplify the situation. Her mom was always trying to get her to try on dresses and put on makeup. If she told her mom, Katie feared it would be the end of her.  
  
Her dad? Yeah right, the man is barely home. He wasn't exactly crazy about Katie making the Quidditch team in her second year. He treated Katie like a fragile glass ornament. And after what happened in her second year, Katie's father practically shunned the sport.  
  
"Gramps, it's a-"  
  
"Dad, Katie, what are you two talking about?" Mr. Bell asked as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Nothing, just Quidditch players." Katie's grandfather answered.  
  
At that exact moment, Katie felt her stomach flip. What exactly did she put in that stew of hers? She didn't have time to figure it out. She needed to get to the bathroom, fast!  
  
Cold porcelain against her sweaty head, Katie felt considerably better. After washing her hands and face, she stepped out of the bathroom and trudged back to the living room. She just wanted to go home and take a long shower.  
  
"Ian, it's almost eight. We should head home."  
  
Judging by those words, she thought her shower was just minutes away.  
  
"Could you two stay for a bit longer?" No, that shower had to wait. "I've got something I should tell you." Katie's grandfather added in what Katie took as a grave tone.  
  
Two? Her grandfather was referring to her parents. 'Shower here I come!'  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm gonna go home. I'll see you in a bit?"  
  
"No Katie, you'll stay right here." Mrs. Bell practically ordered.  
  
'But my shower. It's so close yet so far!'  
  
"No, she can go." Mr. Bell countered.  
  
'Yes!'  
  
Taking advantage of this extremely rare opportunity, Katie headed towards the fireplace. She had a feeling her father was letting her leave, not out of the goodness of his heart, but because of something else.  
  
"Bye mum, bye dad. See you in a bit?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Bye grandpa," Katie said.  
  
"Bye, sport." Katie threw her arms around her grandfather in a tight embrace. Something told her she should hug him.  
  
"Love you gramps." Katie said as she stepped into the fire.  
  
"Me too." Her grandfather smiled. And with that, green flames consumed Katie as she once again entered the Floo Network.  
  
* * *  
  
Oliver picked up his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages for the fourth time that night and skimmed through its pages. He had already read it three times when Katie had first given it to him last week on his birthday and once just yesterday. Putting it down, Oliver turned off his lamp and walked to his telescope. It was the perfect night to look at the stars despite the rain that afternoon. Fumbling with the different dials to no avail, Oliver gave up.  
  
"I've got no clue as to how Katie works this thing," he muttered. Opting to just gaze without focus, he tilted the instrument towards the crescent moon. The iridescent sliver of satellite held his attention for a brief moment. Oliver didn't know if it was some sort of optical illusion but he thought he saw a star move.  
  
"Probably just airplane lights," he told himself. Swinging his telescope once more, Oliver found himself gazing at Katie's bedroom window. The curtains were drawn but he could see the soft glow of light beyond them.  
  
Lost in thought, Oliver realized he had just spent four hours home alone. It dawned upon him that the thing-or rather one-that occupied his mind for those five hours was Katie Bell, whether it was directly or indirectly.  
  
A change in his surroundings led Oliver to abandon his mental scrutiny. He thought he had just seen Katie's bedroom lights go out but upon glancing at the window he saw that they were still on. Perhaps he was just a wee bit delusional. . . but then he saw the lights flicker in Katie's window.  
  
'I'm sure I just saw that. I'm positive.' He stared at Katie's window for a while more just to be extra certain. And sure enough the lights wavered once more. He wasn't exactly sure as to why he did, but every time anything remotely odd occurred he needed to go check on Katie. (Kinda like a big brother?) This time wasn't any different. With more of a 'crack' than a 'pop' Oliver apparated to Katie's room.  
  
"I think your apparition license needs to be revoked," a voice said from behind Oliver. Katie was sitting on the window seat in an oversized shirt and shorts with a comb in her damp hair. She was scribbling away in a small book.  
  
"I just came over to see if you were here," Oliver said turning around and trying to mask his care but failing miserably.  
  
"Any reason I wouldn't be? I mean, the lights are on."  
  
"No but," Oliver desperately needed to change the subject. "I didn't expect to see you writing in a diary!"  
  
"It is NOT a diary!" Katie said defensively. "It's just a book where I write things-my thoughts, ideas, and feelings." Katie said the last part in a bit of a mumble.  
  
"Thoughts, well as a friend I am entitled to know what you're thinking." Oliver said as he approached Katie slowly. Before Katie could reply he snatched the small tome out of her hands and began moving for the door.  
  
"Give it back!" Katie screamed.  
  
"Hold on a sec. Let me at least get a glimpse at the inner thoughts of Miss Katie Bell."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
Oliver flipped through the pages and stopped at one that had the corner folded. The only words he managed to grasp before the lights went out were "Arrowhead Formation".  
  
Katie's room became bathed in partial darkness. The moonlight peaked through the curtains and illuminated the room enough so that the two were able to make out the surroundings.  
  
No longer able to decipher Katie's loopy handwriting, Oliver closed the book and handed it back to a disgruntled Katie. Looking at her face, Oliver regret taking the book in the first place.  
  
"I didn't read anything private, if that's what you're concerned about. All I caught were the words 'Arrowhead Formation'" Katie didn't answer in any way. She just sat there by the window, arms crossed with a grim look on her face.  
  
'Great, she's not talking to me. Why'd I have to do that? Stupid, stupid!' Oliver stood there for a while, mentally chiding himself before an idea crept into his head. Katie noticed a smile forming at his lips.  
  
Oliver walked towards Katie's bed. He bent down and looked underneath it. He stood up walked over to her armoire and opened it. He rummaged through her clothes before he closed the doors and then moved to her dresser. He opened the first two drawers, then the middle two, and then the last two. Nothing. He moseyed over to her bookshelf. It was loaded with books on astronomy and Greek and Roman mythology. He sighed after he scanned the volumes and then made his way to Katie's bedside table when Katie spoke.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Katie asked in a frustrated manner. She simply had no idea as to what Oliver was doing.  
  
"Ah," he answered with a smile. "I found it!"  
  
"Found what?" He was really beginning to tick her off.  
  
"I found what I was looking for," he said grinning. He knew he was getting to her.  
  
"Which was?" Couldn't he just give a straight answer?  
  
With a smirk, Oliver said, "Your voice."  
  
It was utterly impossible to stay mad at him now. Katie smiled and shook her head. "Why are you like that? Can't you just be a jerk so I can stay mad at you?"  
  
"No I can't, it's not part of my quirky charm."  
  
"Ploys like that should be made illegal."  
  
"If they were, then you'd never talk to me," Oliver said.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Hmm," she said as she opened the curtains.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" he asked with that look in his eyes.  
  
'I will not fall victim to the look, I will not fall victim, I will not fall, I will not, I will-oh hell!' "No, no one could stay mad at you for more than a few minutes. I think you're too sweet for your own good."  
  
"I am, am I? Well, it works for me don't you think?"  
  
Shaking her head in amusement Katie replied. "Yes, it very much so works for you." Oliver then walked over and sat down beside her, knowing it was safe. "Hey Oliver, do you think I could use your telescope? It's perfect up there."  
  
"Yeah sure, anything, I'm just glad you're talking to me." Both Oliver and Katie apparated to his room; this time with a distinguished pair of 'pop's.  
  
"Wow, seems like I'm rubbing off on you Mr. Wood." Oliver's Quidditch splashed room was laden with a number of books. Most were about, what else but Quidditch, but a few had star charts and constellation finders.  
  
"Shhh, don't tell anyone." Oliver whispered. "It's just a hobby I started up, but flying is better-hands down!"  
  
"Okay Stargazer Wood," Katie replied as she walked over to Oliver's alcove window. "With all the lights out, it'll make even the fainter stars easy to spot."  
  
She closed one eye and peered into the instrument with the other. She turned the various dials on the telescope and fumbled with the lenses. "Could you give me that piece of cotton over there?"  
  
Oliver answered by handing her the tuft of cotton. Katie used it to clean the lenses and then continued fumbling with the dials. "There, it's in focus," she said with an air of accomplishment. "How can you see anything when it's not in focus?"  
  
"I can't. The thing is I can't really, er I don't know how to put the thing into focus." Katie smiled. She knew how hard it was for Oliver to admit he couldn't figure something out on his own.  
  
"I'll show you some time, but right now I wanna use this fine instrument." Katie had wanted a telescope for as long as she, or anyone else for that matter, could remember. Her parents would never get such an expensive thing for Katie. Besides, her mom clearly said that it was a foolish thing to want and that it would be even more asinine to spend so much money on such a thing. Oliver knew that and he always meant to get a telescope for Katie. Things just didn't work out the way he planned. He would always spend a bit of his reserved money on something he just had to have. Selfish? Well, not really because he would always return the item. Part of him only wanted to give it to Katie in order to pay her back for the broom she had given him. Yet, another part of him truly wanted to give it to her just to see her happy. Subsequently, Oliver vowed to get Katie a telescope this year-no matter what.  
  
"Check it out! Pegasus!" Katie lifted her head so that Oliver could take a look at the constellation. He lowered his head and fixed his left eye over the eyepiece.  
  
"That's amazing! Wait didn't you say Pegasus was that flying horse?"  
  
"Yup, I did. He helped Perseus behead the Gorgon Medusa."  
  
"Katie, I think I found something. Look." Katie lowered her head as Oliver lifted his. This resulted in the inevitable bumping of heads. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry," Katie sheepishly said as she rubbed the spot where her head had hit his.  
  
"No need to. Look before it goes away." Katie did as she was told and gazed up at the limitless night sky. In the distance she saw what looked like a comet, slowly descend to the earth. "It's a shooting star! A meteor! Quick, make a wish."  
  
"A wish?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Oliver shut his eyes and quickly made a wish. When he opened them, he saw his friend of nine years standing before him. Basked in partial moonlight, Katie looked like the same girl he had brought to his room nine years ago. Eyes shut with a smile on her face, Katie stood there for what Oliver took to be priceless. Her bright hazel eyes brought him back to his dark room.  
  
"So what did you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell you! It's the cardinal rule of wish making. Besides that was a shooting star. A wish made on a shooting star is guaranteed to come true."  
  
"Guaranteed? Really?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Well in that case I should have wished for a new broom."  
  
"A broom? Honestly Oliver, is that all you think about?"  
  
"No, I think about other stuff too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, like winning the Quidditch Cup, playing professionally, and my family."  
  
"I should have known," Katie smiled. A rumble from her stomach soon followed. 'Great, what impeccable timing,' Katie thought.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Didn't you have dinner?"  
  
"Not really. I wasn't feeling so great."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine now, just a little hungry. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, I thought maybe it was something in that stew of mine."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it wasn't. I'm fine and I ate more than you," Oliver smiled.  
  
"Good, I thought I had made you sick." Another rumble followed.  
  
"Listen Katie, I'm no cook, but I can make a mean bowl of cereal if you like."  
  
Aw, he was too sweet. She couldn't refuse him but then a green flash caught her eye. Her parents?  
  
"Oh Merlin! What time is it?" Katie grabbed Oliver's hand and tried to make out the numbers displayed on its face. His muggle wristwatch read 8:50. "Eight fifty! I gotta go. Take a rain check on that bowl of cereal Oliver! Bye!" And with that, Katie left Oliver standing by his window. Oliver looked over to Katie's bedroom. He smiled, rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, and then shook his head and sighed. "Hope that wish of mine comes true."  
  
(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*()*)(*() *)  
  
Okay people that was Part II. Wasn't Oliver the sweetest? Dumb question-I know. I hope parts of this weren't too corny/cheesy. Let me know what was that way I'll think harder next time. Parts of this chapter were adapted from some of my favorite movies so don't give me all the credit. I really liked writing the second half of this chapter. So what will happen next? I'm not even sure but hopefully something good. What did Oliver wish for? I'll tell you soon. On another note- Please excuse my writing in this chapter. I think it may have taken a nosedive. I'm always open to suggestions and criticism so shoot! Right, so I expect reviews! At least 10- I think that's a fair ransom. Review please- for the love of Oliver! (Gotcha trapped didn't I?) So I'll talk to you in 'bout a week, more or less. Lenient towards more. ~itefaq 


	7. A Little More Than Nothing

Wow! 89 reviews! I must say I only expected to get half of that number. I was estimating 8-10 a chapter but, wow, I'm on cloud nine! I have to say reviews do a lot for one's self-esteem, not to mention ego. I hope none of them have gone to my head. As you can probably tell, updates take me forever. The institution of school doesn't help much either. I'll try as hard as I can will myself to write more. I don't like it anymore than you do but please be patient. I promise I won't die on you guys. I might enter a coma but I will regain consciousness with time. Ok, I apologize for the lack of Katie/Oliver material in this chapter. Good things come with time, right? Oh, and I've got the feeling this is gonna become slightly AU-just so you know. I'll make up for it soon, you have my word. Thankyous at the end. Anything else? No, okay you may go read...  
  
~Right In Front of Your Eyes~  
  
Disclaimer- Why state something so obvious? Read HP and then read this. You tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 7- A Little More Than Nothing  
  
"Can you believe it's our last year here?" asked Alicia. "It was like yesterday we were first years!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Ali, we've been through this before. 'I can't believe we're seventh years! Ahhh!' " Angelina mocked. Alicia glared.  
  
"You guys, be nice," Katie said, "Besides, we're gonna need all the help we can get. We've got N.E.W.T.s, which is enough alone, but we also have Quidditch. You know Oliver's gonna squeeze in every bit of practice he can manage."  
  
"Not unless you talk some sense into the boy. He only listens to you," Angelina said, clearly implying something.  
  
"Oh, really? Just like Fred does anything you say?" Alicia smiled while Katie waited for a reply to her question.  
  
"No comment," Angelina uttered.  
  
"I rest my case," Katie said with a look of victory on her face. The three continued eating their dinners amidst avid talking and friendly jeering. Towards the end of their meal, right about when the desserts popped up, Oliver and the twins came over.  
  
"See you've come to join us," Alicia said.  
  
"Well, Ron and Harry refused to try our mints so we figured you ladies may be interested." George said.  
  
"Eat something you're handing us? Do you think we've gone mad?" Angelina asked.  
  
"That's exactly what Ron said. You didn't hear us talking did you?" Fred inquired.  
  
"Why? Did you say anything about us?" Alicia asked with interest.  
  
"Of course not, why would we," George said. Alicia and Angelina glowered. Now that comment was either comforting or highly unflattering and clearly the two girls took it as highly unflattering.  
  
Katie smiled at her friends; she simply could not grasp the fact that this was her last year at Hogwarts. This time next year she would be at a university or out hunting for a job. Slightly depressed by these thoughts, Katie failed to notice everyone rising to go their dorms. A few students lingered behind as Katie ventured up to the Gryffindor common room. Somewhere after the second changing staircase and the fifth corridor Katie lost her way.  
  
"Left or right at the portrait of the Frolicking Friar? Umm, right." Leave it to Katie Bell to get lost on her way to the common room she's been going to for the past six years. " Which way from the Statue of the Silver Sphinx? Err, right again." This went on for quite a while, the changing staircases, moving pictures, and talking portraits didn't help the directionally challenged.  
  
Katie walked on for a few more minutes after declaring herself completely lost. She had never set foot in this part of the castle before. The damp, cold, stone walls, the smooth shiny floor, and the gothic arches were all new to Katie. She decided to stay put in hopes that someone would chance to walk buy and help her out. A far away cackle told her Peeves was near. 'Some help he'll be.' She waited a bit longer.  
  
A brief period of silence was broken. One, two, three, the footsteps grew louder. 'How cliché, a girl lost in a dark castle with footsteps approaching her. All I need is a raging storm outside.' The footsteps stopped. There was silence for a moment and then more footsteps. This time louder and less spaced apart.  
  
Katie waited for the person to step out of the shadows into the shaft of moonlight. Normally, one would run away or ask, "Who's there?", but Katie just waited. At the worst it was Professor Snape.  
  
Scratch that, at the worst it was Marcus Flint. And it was.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Miss Bell. So tell me Bell, what would a Gryffindor House Chaser be doing in this part of the castle?"  
  
Katie stood stolid and didn't utter a word.  
  
"No answer? Well, I'd have expected better manners from a Gryffindor." Flint inched closer.  
  
In hopes of stopping him from moving any further, Katie spoke. "MR. Flint, would you be so kind as to tell me how to get to the Great Hall?" She would never trust him to give her the right answer but he stopped moving and that's all she wanted.  
  
"Lost are we?" His lips curled into a malevolent smile. "All you do is go to the Fountain of the Frisky Fairy and then make a left. It's as simple as that." With his crude directions said, he inched closer to Katie once more.  
  
"Left? Ok thanks Flint." Katie said as she edged out of his range. Katie was a few feet away from the Slytherin Captain when he called out to her.  
  
"Bell! See you on the pitch!" She took in his words and continued shuffling towards the fountain. Maybe Flint had told the truth?  
  
"Hey, Flint what took you so long?" Warrington asked. Flint, who had just stepped into the Slytherin Common Room, answered him.  
  
"I stopped to have a chat with a certain Gryffindor."  
  
"A Gryffindor?! Blimey, all you were supposed to do was get Diggory's playbook!"  
  
"Relax Montague, I did. It's right here," Flint handed the Chaser a yellow and black book.  
  
"So who was the Gryffie you had a 'chat' with?" Bole asked. The whole lot of the Slytherin team, except Malfoy, was in the Common Room waiting for Flint's return.  
  
"Bell."  
  
"Bell?" Derrick, the Beater, asked.  
  
"Yes, Bell! Are you hard of hearing Derrick?"  
  
"Well? What did you say to her?" Bletchley inquired.  
  
"Nothing much. She was lost. She wanted to know how to get back to the Great Hall so I told her."  
  
"You did give her the wrong directions, right?" Warrington questioned.  
  
"No, I told her the right way."  
  
"What?" All five of the players couldn't believe their ears.  
  
"Why in Salazar's name did you do that?" Bole asked.  
  
"Why in Voldemort's name are you asking me all these questions?" Flint yelled in anger. An interrogation was something he would rather pass.  
  
He stomped off to the boy's dormitory stairs, but not before he retrieved the book from Montague's hands. Just before stepping out of view, Flint spoke. "Relax boys, it's just part of a plan I've got." He smiled maliciously and continued to the dorms.  
  
***  
  
"Rise and shine Katie! It's the morning of our first day of classes. Oh joyous day!"  
  
"Drop the sarcasm Alicia, it's way too early."  
  
"Actually it's pretty late. What time did you go to bed yesterday?"  
  
"Umm, sometime around eleven. I was putting together a few Quidditch plays we could try out."  
  
"That's great Katie, but you should ease up a bit on the Quidditch and concentrate on resting." Alicia said in a motherly tone. "You're just like Oliver. I bet he beat you though. I'm certain her stayed up till 12 doing plays of his own."  
  
"Ok ok, I get it. Sleep first and Quidditch plays later."  
  
"See that's all I'm asking. Now hurry up Katie we've got classes in an hour!"  
  
***  
  
"Can you believe Sprout gave us detention?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I can." Angelina spoke. "You two stole some Buboter Pus to put in one of your concoctions."  
  
"Hey, I'm telling you one of these days our snack boxes will become big."  
  
"No one's doubting you George," Angelina said, "But until then can you try to stay out of trouble?"  
  
The twins looked questioningly at Angelina. "Okay, can you keep it to one detention a week?"  
  
With smiles on their faces, the twins answered with a, "Yes, we most certainly can try that."  
  
"Oi, where's Katie?" Alicia asked as she joined the trio. She had just returned from Ancient Runes.  
  
"Dunno, she must still be in her astronomy class." Fred said.  
  
"Tell me, how do they have an astronomy class during the day?" George asked.  
  
"It was our first day, we didn't do much. She just told us the outline of what we will be learning this year."  
  
"Katie, there you are," Alicia said.  
  
"Hello Katie. Goodbye ladies." The twins said. "We've got to go tell Oliver that we can't make practice today. Isn't it a shame?"  
  
Angelina and Alicia perked up. "No practice? Yes, what a shame." They all exchanged smiles except Katie. She had a feeling Oliver wouldn't feel the same way.  
  
***  
  
"Finished!" Katie had finally completed her essay for Potions. Leave it to Snape to give an assignment on the first day of classes, fourteen inches at that.  
  
She lazily got up from her cozy spot on the couch and sauntered towards the girl's dormitory stairs. "Ack, I really need to stretch. My leg's all cramped up from sitting on that couch for two hours."  
  
Katie trudged up the stairs and into her dorm room. She walked over to her bed and collapsed onto the scarlet duvet covers. "Mmm, so soft. It's quiet too. I think I'll take a well deserved nap."  
  
Fred and George were out serving their detentions while Alicia and Angelina were in the Great Hall saving the twins some dinner. Katie traipsed over to the cherry wood bureau, pulled out a pair of corduroys and a hooded sweatshirt.  
  
She undid her tie, pulled off her vest, and unbuttoned her blouse before pulling on her sweatshirt. Unfastening the clasp on her skirt, Katie made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about the school uniforms. "Honestly, skirts? Even in the winter?"  
  
Katie walked over to her bed, leaving her clothes in their messy piles on the floor, and undid her ponytail. She was two feet away from her bed when she spotted someone sitting by the lake outside.  
  
"Oliver."  
  
She really was too tired to go outside, but for a friend she'd do just about anything. But maybe Oliver was more than a friend?  
  
Katie slowly walked up to the keeper, trying not to make a sound. His back faced to her, she could tell he was slightly shivering. Oliver was skipping, or rather, trying to skip stones on the frigid lake.  
  
She mutely moved up to him and then swiftly covered his eyes with her hands. She felt him jump a bit in initial fright but then felt him ease up upon realizing whom the hands belonged to.  
  
"Katie? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he pulled her hands away from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing just out for a stroll. Saw a friend incredibly bored and decided to help him out and give the poor bloke some company. You?"  
  
Oliver didn't answer, he just silently smiled. She always made him smile. He picked up a smooth flat stone, flicked his wrist, and let the stone graze the surface of the tranquil lake. It only skipped twice before plopping down into the dark waters.  
  
Katie picked up a stone as well, flicked her wrist, and did the same. Her's, however, skipped three times before 'kerplunking'.  
  
Oliver turned, looked at Katie, and picked up yet another stone. One, two, three, four. It skipped four times before disappearing into the abyss. The stone from Katie's hand came next. One, two, three, four, five.  
  
Oliver smiled. "You always beat me in everything Katie."  
  
"What? Skipping a stone five times hardly counts as everything Oliver." She had no clue as to what the boy was on about.  
  
"No, I mean you're a better student, a better Quidditch player, a better friend, and a better person."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I resent that Oliver." Katie had a serious look on her face. "So I get higher grades. It doesn't mean I'm any smarter than you. You're brilliant Oliver. The plays you come up with are amazing and they've never let us down. And me, a better Quidditch player? Do you use your eyes? You've let about 40 maybe 50 goals by in your 5 years of keeping. I'd say that's damn good! As for a better friend, well I do learn from the best."  
  
Oliver simply couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. He needed that.  
  
"Oh and what made you say or even think that I was a better person than you? Huh?"  
  
"You're so easy to talk to, Katie. You always get along well with others and you always make the people around you smile."  
  
"And I suppose you don't? And don't tell me you don't get along with Flint. He doesn't count. Besides there's this third year in Slytherin that I absolutely loathe! I'd die if you locked her with me in a room for more than a minute."  
  
Oliver couldn't contain his laughter. He broke out in a small chuckle. "See, you make other's laugh. Your spirit is contagious. I'm just an obsessed guy that no one really knows."  
  
"No one knows Oliver Wood? The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper? The student who has his very own fan club? That is the Oliver Wood no one knows?"  
  
"Not like that Katie, I meant no one knows who I really am. What I like. What I don't like. Things like that. People know the real you and they like you for who you are not what you are."  
  
"Yeah, there goes tedious tomboy Bell with simply Quidditch and school on her mind."  
  
"That's not what people think about you, Katie. You're a beautiful person inside and out."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not exactly popular with the school's boys am I? Bet most of them don't even know I'm a girl or I exist outside of Quidditch." Katie sighed. "But I'm okay with that. You win some you lose some."  
  
Oliver couldn't stand Katie putting herself down like that. Of course they noticed she was a girl. Fred noticed, George noticed, he noticed and he was sure others did too.  
  
"So is that why you're really out here? Because you doubted yourself as a person?"  
  
He wasn't doubting himself. He was simply stating the truth. Wasn't he? No, he wasn't.  
  
"I s'pose so." How was it that she knew what he was feeling before he did? "I just really want Gryffindor to win that Cup. It's not a matter of winning because I am Captain. I just feel we've worked so hard and that we deserve to win. I don't know how to tell everyone to take this seriously without making them upset or making it seem all about me. We're a team. We need each other to do this and I just sorta hoped we all wanted the Cup as much as I did."  
  
Katie nodded in understanding. "Oliver, I know for a fact that we all want this Cup and that we're willing to do anything for it, for each other, for the team."  
  
"I just wonder whether or not McGonagall picked the right person to be Captain."  
  
"Oliver stop! Of course she picked the right person. You're an amazing Captain and coach. Your parents are proud of you, the team's proud of you, the House is proud of you, and I'm proud of you."  
  
The last bit mattered the most to him.  
  
"I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, Katie."  
  
"No, I'm the lucky one." Katie shifted herself so she was facing Oliver. "Oliver, do you remember when we were nine and we were catching fireflies in your backyard? We each had a glass jar and we were running around trying to capture the bugs."  
  
Oliver smiled. "I remember. You caught more than me. I just wound up hurting the poor creatures with my big, clumsy hands."  
  
"Well, I remember that time everyday. I remember thinking that I could do that forever. I was having fun with my best friend with not a care in the world. I really am the lucky one Oliver. I was new and you befriended me. To me that's something special; I know I could never lose you as a friend, Oliver."  
  
Sitting there across from her was the boy she had known for almost ten years of her life. With his tie loosened around his neck and his shirt improperly tucked in, he sat there.  
  
The only person who truly knew him and understood him was right there in front of him. She was his best friend. The person who knew everything about him.  
  
"Thanks Katie, I really needed to hear that." Katie smiled and answered.  
  
"No problem Oliver. I know you'd do the same." Oliver nodded and stood up. He held out his hand for Katie to accept, which she did, and the two walked back up to the castle.  
  
=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=  
  
Ok you guys there's chapter seven. Hope it was up to par. I had initially written this and would have posted quite some time ago but then I came up with this idea and had to add in a few crucial yet small details-srry. I thank each and every one of those who reviewed. I'm incredibly happy that people are reading this. I'm not bombarded with things to do but I am juggling more than usual and I'm trying to manage my time. Hopefully I'm getting better. I'm trying to build up their relationship as friends so do forgive me for making them have their 'moment'. I think it should be something special and not something rushed into. So drop me a review and tell me how you like it or perhaps don't like it. Hope to see 100 there in bout a week. C'mon people make it happen! I believe in you-lol =D  
  
"Pum pa pum!" Presenting the royal thankyou's in order of review appearance... Sunnyflower2005- Thanks for the compliment and yes you'll find out soon. kat6528- Thanks for reviewing and update soon. Fears-N-Jeers- Thanks for the motivation, hope you liked this. Gizelle- Hope this is better interaction-let me know and thanks. LilseckzieBaBeZ- Aw stop I'm blushing-thanks. peregrinestar- They've arrived-lemme know how u like it and thanks. RonWeasley2- Yes, he can make me cereal too- thanks for the review. Update! nevermind-Well I can't tell ya yet but stay tuned and thanks. Wiccan-One14- Mayebe fate's against you reading this, but I'm glad you overcame the forces of the Gods-thanks for reviewing. Update soon. grrbaby- Glad you liked it, lemme know bout this one-thanks. pokElilpupE- Ooo, I am so very much looking forward to see you write something, thanks a lot for reviewing. AshCarrol(aka Ollikat- Let's just say it was food poisoning, or was it? Hmm, thanks. I love your story!!! MadMadamMim-I still can't believe you're reading this. I love your reviews as well. Hope you liked this-thanks. Love your story!!! Elle-poohbear- Thanks a lot for reviewing and wishes will be revealed soon. elevencherry07-Hmm, does he, I dunno? Anywayz, thanks for reviewing. potterchica02- Thanks for the esteem-boost, hope you liked. CraPpLeb33- He is just too darn sweet! Gotta love him-thanks. magickEpoetry- Yay I wowed you, that's definitely good. I'm glad-thanks. amnesia- Erm, well, thanks for the compliment and hope you liked it. IEatGlue17- Let's just say it was food poisoning, or was it? Hmmm, thanks for the review-luv your fic. icegirl-kat- Hmm, new reviewer, yeah! Glad you liked it-thanks for reviewing. Cho-Look-Alike-You are soo kind for reviewing each chapter. I thank you soo much! Update soon- 


	8. A Deeper Mystery Than the Universe

Okay, I'm completely at lack of words as to the number of reviews I've received! 125!?! It's astounds me that so many people are reading this and reviewing. I cannot begin to say how elated I am. WARNING: This grin is never coming off my face =D  
  
Alright, so last chapter. I was typing it up and thinking about what exactly I wanted Oliver and Katie to do. So then I thought back to my childhood. We all caught fireflies when we were little-at least everyone I know did. It's like an innocent little game (I know it's cruel to catch bugs and keep them contained but I did release them) that all little kids play. I just wanted to share some info 'bout how close those two were. I know many of you-ok most of you- are eager to see Oliver and Katie "together". I believe even a kiss between the two would suffice but alas, I cannot write no such thing. I know, I know-why?  
  
Well, such moments should be special and ya know, significant. I just think if I were to write that now it would be rushed. Yeah, yeah they've been friends for 9 and some odd years but still- give it time. I think love is something that just happens not something that can be done. You have to go beyond a person's looks and much deeper into him/her. There's always more than meets the eye.  
  
Did you know the divorce rate in America is over 50%? Now that's just sad and disappointing. Marriage is becoming a big joke in this country. I don't see it fit to divorce unless there is harassment involved or any other major life-damaging problem. Divorce has become a convenience to many and it takes away from the meaning of love. Love is such a strong word yet it has a myriad of meanings. One can have love for their pet, family, friends, etc. I admire all those couples that are working through their problems for the sake of their relationship, their love. I am not saying divorced couples are bad people- I just believe the rate should be decreasing rather than increasing.  
  
These are all just my personal opinions. You are free to brush them aside or even disagree with them. I did not mean to offend anyone or their loved ones. If I have I am extremely sorry. I've just been thinking about the issue of "love" lately and my minds swimming with thoughts. I truly believe that someone somewhere is made for you. You just gotta look harder. That someone may be on the concession stand, the tollbooth, the bus stop, or even your next-door neighbor. (hee, hee) : ) All I'm saying is love is something extraordinary and we as people are blessed to feel such an emotion/feeling. Pandora may have unleashed some of the more shameful and hurtful emotions but nothing can compete with love.  
  
Wow, I feel like Microsoft Word was my pensive. I am glad I shared my thoughts with you. If you read any of it, feel free to comment on it. Writing this story just got me thinking. Okay so before I put in writing any more of my thoughts I present to you Chapter 8 of Right In Front of Your Eyes.  
  
~Right In Front of Eyes~  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting really annoying. It should just be plain obvious by now. Duh!  
  
Chapter 8- A Deeper Mystery Than the Universe  
  
"Can anyone tell me?" the ghost professor asked. "Does anyone know the name of the legendary sword that Arthur pulled out of a stone? Anyone? Anyone? Miss Lackley? No? Anyone?"  
  
It was another History of Magic class. As exciting as ever, Professor Binns resorted to volunteering people for answering his questions. The Hufflepuffs in the class were talking about the Quidditch match this weekend between them and the Ravenclaws. A few students were passing notes, while others were lazily sitting at their desks staring straight ahead.  
  
As Binns continued to call out names randomly, Katie took a trip down memory lane. She was four and her grandfather had just bought her a toy broom. Her mom wouldn't let her have it, saying it was too dangerous for her. A four year-old Katie began to throw a tantrum. Her mum paid no attention to Katie's fit and placed the broom on a high shelf.  
  
Waiting for her mother to leave the room, the young girl busied herself with a few blocks. After a few minutes, her mother left for the kitchen and Katie took her chance. She pushed a chair under the shelf and placed a few heavy spell books on top. Magic Made Manageable, Charms and Spells for Everyday, and Tidy Tips boosted little Katie so the tips of her fingers just touched her broom. On tiptoe, Katie grasped her broom and turned to climb down when she lost her balance. She had taken a nasty fall and had grazed her back on the corner of the coffee table.  
  
"Mr. Brent, you must know. No? Honestly!"  
  
Katie smiled, she loved that toy broom. The fall was worth it and the scar it left was too. Katie rubbed the spot behind her shoulder remembering where the corner of the table had made contact with her.  
  
"Miss Bell, why don't you give us the answer since you find the situation amusing."  
  
Katie quickly wiped the smile off her face. Binns wasn't someone, er some ghost, she wanted to spend detention with. "Erm could you repeat the question sir?"  
  
With an exasperated look on his transparent face, Binns recurred the question.  
  
"The name of the sword was Excalibur. Legend had it that whoever pulled the sword out of the stone would become King and save England and lead it to prosperity."  
  
"Well done Miss Bell, five points to Gryffindor. Now if you'd all turn to page 47 of your texts you will read what some venerable wizards have to say about this topic."  
  
* * *  
  
"Uh, food!" Katie made for the breadbasket and attacked a soft roll.  
  
"Wow Katie, I've never seen you eat so fast," Angelina commented as Katie continued to shove food into her mouth in a most un-lady-like fashion.  
  
"So hungwy. Skipped bwekfast," Katie blurted out just as Oliver sat down.  
  
"Practice tonight. Everyone coming, right?"  
  
"Now Oliver, you know we wouldn't miss practice for the world," George said.  
  
"Yes, we just love freezing our arses off all for the love of the game," Fred added.  
  
"Great! I'm glad to hear you feel the same way as me," Oliver spoke. Honestly, at times it was difficult to determine whether Oliver was as dense as he sounded or just too busied with Quidditch.  
  
"You coming Kates?"  
  
Katie replied with a nod as her arm went for the pumpkin juice.  
  
"Whoa Katie, pace yourself. I don't want you to get too heavy for the broom. We are going to be flying."  
  
Katie shot Oliver a glare. She knew he was just teasing. "I haven't eaten all day. Is it wrong to feed myself so I don't die of malnutrition?"  
  
Oliver thought it best not to answer. After a brief meal he headed back to his afternoon classes. "See you all at practice."  
  
* * *  
  
"Pureblood," said a husky voice. An iron door slowly swung open from its concealed closed state allowing him into the room. He walked over to the unlit fireplace and stood staring at the musty brick wall. In a fit of anger he picked up the nearest object, a small glass sphere-possibly a Rememberall, and hurled it at the wall. The fragile glass ball shattered to pieces upon impact. He paced, the pieces of glass crunching beneath his weight.  
  
He stopped shortly after and then turned for the stairs leading to the dormitories. "Diggory thinks he can prove it's me. What could he possibly have to pin this on me?" The burly figure made its way up the stairs, muttering further to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
A chill wind rustled the leaves of the Forbidden Forest. A half a dozen scarlet clad figures made their way onto the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Where in blooming hell is Katie?" asked a clearly infuriated Oliver.  
  
"Calm yourself mate, she's probably running a bit late. In fact, I bet she's cursing herself for being late."  
  
"Yeah, and I know she said she'd be here when I left the dorms," Alicia added after George.  
  
"She should be here by now!"  
  
"Well, just wait a few minutes longer, she'll co-"  
  
Oliver cut Angelina off. "We're not waiting anymore. Mount your brooms. I'm releasing the balls."  
  
The five did not wish to tick Oliver off any more than he was. Even Harry knew better. The only thing-rather one-who could make his Captain this angry was Katie. Harry knew that, the team knew that. "Best stay clear of Oliver when Katie gets here," Harry told himself as he kicked off.  
  
"Dear Merlin! Where the hell is my other armguard?" Katie was frantically searching for her missing piece of equipment. "I'm gonna be so late for practice. He'll have probably started without me." She checked her trunk once more before stopping to think. Katie figured she had left the guard in the locker room and dashed from her dorm. The frigid autumn air stung her unprotected face as she ran towards the lockers.  
  
She pulled open the small compartment, rummaged through its contents and pulled out a beaten, worn armguard. Fastening it to her arm as she ran out of the room, Katie began to pant. She hurried over to the middle of the pitch, mounted her broom, and was about to kick off when a voice stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Think it's about time you joined us Bell?" Oliver asked as he dismounted his broom.  
  
He had used her last name. That took a jab at Katie. They usually used each other's surnames when poking fun but now he seemed far from the playful mood.  
  
"I was looking for my armguard and well. . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"It takes you a half an hour to find one piece of equipment? Next time just come without it!" he yelled. The rest of the airborne team stopped to stare down at the two.  
  
"Professor Sinistra kept me for a few minutes. She had to tell me something." Katie tried to say in defense.  
  
Oliver put his hand up to silence her. "Save it for someone who's listening. I want five laps around the pitch, then you can join us." Oliver kicked off once more, leaving an ambivalent Katie below.  
  
Katie ran to the outside of the pitch in silence. What was wrong with him? Surly she hadn't made him this mad.  
  
At the beginning of her final lap, the team began to turn in. The moon began to shine, as the sky grew darker. The twins and Harry walked past Katie with looks of pity on their faces. Angelina had a look of pure disgust as she glanced up at the flying Oliver. "Needs a kick in the family jewels to set him straight. Where does he come off making Katie run FIVE laps?" Angelina demanded of Alicia. Alicia smiled briefly before giving Katie a glance and pushing Angelina towards the locker room.  
  
Katie was beginning to find it extremely difficult to breathe. Her throat was closing up on her. Her lungs were in pain and her heart was throbbing. Nonetheless, she was determined to finish. Katie was halfway into the lap when Oliver landed in front of her.  
  
"Turn in."  
  
"I will. I've only got half a lap to go."  
  
"I said turn in. It's too cold to run." Oliver was serious in both tone and expression.  
  
She'd had enough. "And I said I will, just as soon as I finish." Oliver raised his eyebrows in mild shock. Katie nudged him aside and continued running. He eyed her the rest of the way around the pitch.  
  
After she was done, Katie made straight for the castle while Oliver turned for the locker room.  
  
* * *  
  
The portrait door swung open and Katie sprinted for the stairs. She opened the door to the seventh year dorms and pulled open a drawer. She pulled out a pair of socks and stuck her hand inside one. Her hand came out of the article with something in it. The object in her hand, she made for the bathroom.  
  
Katie came out a few minutes later, the color back in her face and the sweat wiped off her complexion. She pulled off her robes and threw on her messy uniform once more. She hadn't even bothered to untie her tie when she had taken her blouse off. She grabbed a notebook and put it into her bag before returning the object to her sock drawer. Katie took a quick look at her side of the room before heading downstairs.  
  
Dinner would be starting soon and if she expected to eat she had best leave now. The seventh year pulled out a piece pf parchment and scrawled something on it. She headed up to the seventh year boys dorm room. Stopping in front of the door, Katie muttered a spell and attached the parchment to the door before leaving for the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"You don't think you were the least bit unfair to Katie?" Fred asked as they headed back to their dorms.  
  
"I mean five laps? Honestly, she didn't deserve that much," George said.  
  
Oliver really couldn't answer either of them. He knew he was unfair to her and that he was a jerk as well. The twins continued asking and commenting on the situation on their way back to the castle, to the common room, and to their dorms.  
  
They stopped only when they spotted a note in Katie's hand attached to their door. Oliver ripped the note off and read it to himself. The twins headed inside to their dorms but Oliver just stood there, rereading the note.  
  
After a quick dinner of the Hogwart's cuisine, Katie headed for the Astronomy Tower. Her thighs ached from running and her bag strap dug into her shoulder. Seventh year was beginning to feel harder than she thought. All she really wanted right now was a hot shower. If her muscles ached this much now then tomorrow she was in for it.  
  
Climbing the umpteenth step to the tower, Katie began to doubt whether she'd live to see tomorrow. She entered the only classroom in the tower and made her way to the telescope in the middle. Her Advanced Astronomy class was about to start and she was the first there as always. Katie liked to spend a few minutes alone gazing at the heavens, free from disruptions and noises.  
  
"You really love doing this don't you?" Professor Sinistra asked from behind her desk in the corner.  
  
A bit startled at her voice, Katie hesitantly answered. "Yes, I do."  
  
"I don't think I should say this, but you're my best student and my favorite as well." The middle-aged witch smiled. "As I said earlier before dinner, you're welcome to stay longer tonight if you wish." The Asian professor would have said more but just then Cameron Hughes, a Hufflepuff Chaser, and his friend walked in.  
  
A few moments later, all the students had arrived and were set up for the class. "I'd like you all to identify any three constellations and properly chart them on your star chart. Consider this a pop quiz. Oh, and for extra credit, correctly identify any planets or moons." The room filled with tired groans. Katie just sighed and began her work.  
  
'Merlin, I'm such a bastard!' Oliver kept repeating to himself as he paced the common room. He had to apologize. She was just late because of her advanced class. He was out of line when he spoke to her. He knew she wouldn't want to be late to practice at any cost. She loved Quidditch too. And then he told her to run five laps. Five laps?! Was he insane? Fred and George were right. What was he thinking?  
  
"I was late. You are Captain and my superior. I am a team member. You have every right to punish me for my actions. You told me run five laps, I did. I'll try not to be late in the future. Speaking of late, I've gotta run. My Advanced astronomy class starts soon."  
  
The words of her note kept swimming inside his head. "Her superior? I'm her friend dammit!" His anger for Katie and his anger for himself combined to result in more pacing. What was wrong with him? Did you always get livid with the one's you cared for most? Cared for? Why did those words catch him a bit by surprise?  
  
Oliver stopped pacing. He moved to the couch and sat there staring into the fire. "I'm gonna wait here until she comes back. I've got to talk to her. And I've got to apologize."  
  
"Alright, pass in your star charts and any extra credit you did. I expect these grades to be high. This is an advanced class if any of you feel you cannot handle this then transfer out as soon as possible." Professor Sinistra walked over to her desk and placed a paperweight over the stack of parchment. "Right, well your assignment for our next class is to try and identify all the moons of Jupiter including their locations. I expect most of the moons, not just Io, Europa, and Callisto."  
  
As Katie wrote the assignment down on a piece of parchment, her mind drifted back to practice. Her expression saddened slightly before students began to leave the classroom observatory. Maybe she'd stay later today.  
  
"Oi! Oliver aren't you going to sleep?" Fred asked.  
  
"No, go on up without me. I've got some assignments to finish."  
  
"Ok captain, see you in the morning." Fred bid Oliver goodnight and headed up to the dorms. It was a bit past eleven.  
  
"This is wonderful," Katie said. Professor Sinistra had shown Katie a special telescope of her's.  
  
"Glad you appreciate it. It belonged to my great great great grandfather. It's cast in bronze and it's said to bear the carvings of Galileo." Katie's eyes widened as she began to examine the instrument. "Of course it's nothing compared to the telescope in Dumbledore's office. That's simply magnificent."  
  
Katie continued to admire the telescope before her, every lens, every dial. "Tell me when you're done Katie. I'll be in my office." Professor Sinistra walked over to her desk picked up the stack of papers and headed for the door in the back of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"So much for the assignment," Katie said to herself. She had not only identified the moons of Jupiter but of Neptune as well. She had Triton and Nereid charted along with Ganymede and the others. Tired with bloodshot eyes, Katie decided to turn in.  
  
She told the professor she was leaving and slowly headed back to the Gryffindor dormitories. She could almost feel the soft covers of her bed as the weight of her bag seemed to drag her down.  
  
"Animagi." The portrait door opened revealing a dimly lit common room. The red and gold in the walls seemed to move as the flames flickered in the fireplace. Katie trudged onward to her dorm when a figure on the couch caught her eye.  
  
His frame was concealed in the shadows and as she moved closer she realized who it was. He was sleeping, soundly at that. His head was in an awkward position and his neck was sure to be stiff in the morning. He had goosebumps on his arms and his shoes were still on. His breathing was rhythmic and Katie could have stood there watching him all night.  
  
"Oliver," she said as she shook her head from side to side. She moved in front of him, flicked her wand, and removed his shoes. Careful not to wake him, she picked up a cushion from under his arm and placed it against the armrest. She muttered a few more words under her breath and tapped her wand causing his head to rest against the cushion. She opened up the folded blanket on the armchair and gently placed it over him.  
  
She smiled at him and turned to leave when she noticed a piece of paper in his hand. She pried his warm fingers open and pulled the parchment out. It was her note. He was waiting up for her. He fell asleep waiting for her.  
  
Katie smiled at the thought before placing the paper on the side table. She picked up her bag and walked towards the stairs. As she passed Oliver's sleeping form, Katie reached out and ruffled the captain's hair. She liked it better that way. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Katie turned her head to the side. Her neck was beginning to feel stiff. Upon doing so, a tiny sliver of light peeked in through her hangings. Light? What time was it exactly?  
  
Katie reluctantly propped herself up and muttered the counter spell to open her hangings. Not wanting any disruptions at night, Katie made her bed both sound proof and Angelina and Alicia-proof. Looking at the wall clock she realized it was seven thirty. She had less than a half an hour to eat and get to class.  
  
'Being late is beginning to become a habit I don't very much like,' Katie told herself as she brushed her teeth and pulled on her uniform. She buttoned up her blouse, tucked it into her gray pleated skirt, and fastened the clasp. She shrugged into her vest and pulled on her socks and shoes.  
  
She tied her hair into a ponytail and put her robes on. Katie moved for the door to perform her mental checklist. 'Uniform on. Due assignments complete and in school bag. Wand in robes. And playbook safely locked in trunk.' Everything was in order. She walked, rather ran, out the door, down the stairs, and to the Great Hall, hoping breakfast was still being served.  
  
As she scurried to breakfast, Katie passed several mirrors. She couldn't help but think her neck looked incredibly bare. She never wore a necklace so what was she possibly missing? It struck her, halfway into a warm pancake.  
  
"Damn! My tie!" Katie dropped her utensils and made a run for the Gryfinndor Tower. If she turned up for potions late AND improperly dressed, only Merlin knew how many points Snape would deduct.  
  
Through the portrait door and up the dorm stairs, Katie dashed. She threw everything into disarray searching for that piece of clothing. "Why do we wear ties?" Katie asked no one in particular as she continued hunting for her blasted tie.  
  
"Finally!" Katie said in victory as she picked up the article. "Now how the bloody hell do you put it on?" Katie fumbled with the tie trying to figure out how one was to possibly wear it. "Where's Angelina when you need her?"  
  
Every morning Angelina would tie Katie's tie for her. She would, of course insist that Katie learn. It's simple, Angelina would say. But Katie knew that the only reason she thought so, was because Fred had taught her how. "Honestly, these things are a bigger mystery than the universe!" a perplexed Katie yelled as she once more ran out the door.  
  
She persistently attempted to properly tie the uncooperative piece of clothing. Upon arriving in the Common Room, Katie realized it was a hopeless venture all together. Her tie remained in a messy knot hanging from her neck as she scampered towards the Common Room exit.  
  
"Plan on going to class like that, do you?" The accent gave away the person behind the voice in an instant.  
  
"Well, I can't bloody tie the thing myself so that would be a yes," she answered.  
  
"It's simple really," he said as he descended the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Everyone I know says so, but that must be because they know how."  
  
He laughed a bit before moving closer to her. "Here, I'll show you." He walked towards her and stopped when he was about a foot away from her face.  
  
"See, you take the larger half, wrap it around the smaller half." He demonstrated with her tie as he spoke. "Then you bring it back up through the hole-" She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke. "And then you stick the end back through here." He finished and tightened the tie around her neck. "See, it's as simple as that."  
  
'Simple? Right, maybe if I'd paid attention to what you were saying then it would be simple,' Katie mentally spoke.  
  
"Think you got it?" he asked. Katie didn't reply. "Here, try tying mine," he said.  
  
"No, it's okay Oliver. I'll be late and so will you. I don't wanna make you late."  
  
"Not a problem Kate, besides I've gotta talk to you." His voice was sincere with concern.  
  
"Erm, alright," she said as she picked up the two ends of his scarlet and gold tie.  
  
"I read your note Katie."  
  
She took in a breath and continued with the tie.  
  
"I don't agree with it you know."  
  
He couldn't still be mad with her. She had apologized after all.  
  
"I'm not your superior Katie. I'm your friend." His hands reached up, grasped hers, and stopped her from further trying to tie his tie.  
  
"I had no right to make you run that much in the cold Kate. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oliver you're the Gryfinndor Quidditch Captain. I'm a team member. You've superiority over me and like I said, I was late. I deserved what I got and I wasn't about to back down after running four and a half laps. In a way, I'm glad you made me run those laps. Gave me time to think about some plays we could use. I could show you later on. They're-"  
  
He placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "Katie listen to me." His voice was gentle yet firm. "I was a jerk, a prick. I'm sorry and I don't expect you to forgive me like that but still. I know I'm your Captain, but I'm your friend first."  
  
Her eyes were fixated on his as he spoke. "You know, I waited for you yesterday but I think I fell asleep," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I saw you. You shouldn't have bothered staying up like that."  
  
"I just couldn't let you think I was mad at you. Katie you mean a lot to me."  
  
"It's okay Captain. Nothing life threatening," she smiled.  
  
"Really, you forgive me? Just like that?"  
  
"Yes I forgive you, now let's go to our classes before we get a detention," she said as she stepped towards the door. "Oh and thanks for tying my tie. I'm sorry I couldn't do yours. I still don't get it."  
  
"I can still teach you again if you like," he offered as the two walked towards the west wing.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't wanna take too much of your time," she said as they arrived in front of the dungeons.  
  
"Oh, I've got plenty of time for you Kates," he said as he left her outside the dungeon gates, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Well, there's chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing every bit of it. Now I don't know about you, but Oliver can teach me how to tie a tie any day of the week. Oh how many of you noticed something about the beginning of the chapter. Seen Ferris Bueller's Dayoff? There's a clue... Now if you're wondering about Flint, all will be disclosed soon. Soon-what a word. Ok I thank all my reviewers; I love you guys!!! I'll update as soon as My brain thinks up some interesting reading material for you guys. Tell me if my writing's getting better or worse. Remember the power is yours! Aw I love Captain Planet. Till next chapter- ~itefaq 


End file.
